FRIENDS
by SeReNyMoOn
Summary: el amor siempre va tomado de la mano janto a una amistad permanente que es tan trasparente como el agua y que llena de felicidad a un par de corazones... FINAL... GRACIAS A TODOS...
1. Chapter 1

FRIENDS

FRIENDS (AMIGOS DE ANH JAE WOOK)

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo… bueno para ser exacta ya son casi cinco años desde aquel día, ese horrible día que aún estoy tratando de olvidar… ¿¡olvidar!? Que palabra tan sencilla al escribirla, pero tan difícil de lograrlo… no, como dice Mario Benedetti El olvido es un simulacro de fantasmas. Nadie puede olvidar aunque así lo quiera. El olvido no es un deposito desierto, ni una cosecha de la nada; el amor, el desamparo, las lealtades y las traiciones no se borran, la esperanza es una forma de recuerdo y el olvido esta lleno de memoria…_ - escribía en un diario color rosa la rubia de larga cabellera sentada en el balcón de su departamento, se detuvo y por unos instantes se quedo mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte; en su mirada no había la chispa de la alegría, de la felicidad; por el contrario había frialdad, soledad, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilidad, templanza, madurez. Después de varios instantes volvió su atención al diario y comenzó a escribir de nuevo. – _es posible que este mundo sombrío vuelva a brillar?... yo creo que si porque aun creo en él y la esperanza de mejorarlo no ha muerto en mi. Es verdad me dolió mucho lo que paso, mi corazón no se ha repuesto del todo ya que me es difícil borrar todo lo que en su momento tatué en mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón, pero aprendí que la única meta en mi vida es caminar hacia delante, volver a empezar aunque este cansada, aunque no haya ilusiones y el dolor me queme y consuma por dentro se que esto me hará mas fuerte física y emocionalmente. Continuar fue la opción mas sensata que he hecho… se que el camino es largo pero no estoy sola tengo el apoyo de mi familia y de mis amigos que me han acompañado en mi peregrinar aconsejándome, dándome su mano para jalarme y tomándome en sus brazos para no desfallecer…_- de repente dejo de escribir y cerro sus ojos por unos minutos para después comenzar de nuevo.

…_Mi vida dio un giro de 360º, el cual yo no esperaba; ya no soy aquella chiquilla chillona, la dormilona, la perezosa, la infantil, la inmadura… todo eso ha quedado atrás, en el pasado; ahora soy una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, termine la carrera de periodismo como mi padre y soy muy reconocida en el medio de comunicación europeo, también soy la directora de una empresa dedicada al medio artístico, represento a innumerables artistas… pero mi cambio no solo es en el aspecto laboral, también mi forma de ser cambio, ya no soy extrovertida, mas bien ahora soy madura, intelectual y porque no decirlo, soy hermosa; mas de uno me han propuesto matrimonio pero no estoy preparada para comenzar una relación de amor, no por el momento… sabes? También mi peinado cambio he dejado lo odangos y he optado por peinados mas formales y convencionales que van de acuerdo con mi nueva personalidad y mi trabajo._

_Soy feliz, no lo niego pero … si siempre hay un pero, mi felicidad no es completa tengo todo lo que una mujer desea tener, salud, dinero, familia y amigos; lo único que puede hacer falta es el amor de una pareja pero creo que en este momento es lo indicado… si es lo mejor!... _–dejo a un lado su diario y se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina abrió el frigo y saco una malteada de chocolate la cual se comenzó a tomar, después camino y en su trayecto se detuvo frente a una repisa la cual contenía un portarretrato de color plateado y en la esquina inferior derecha tenia una media luna dorada, y en su interior una fotografía de ella con su familia- era tan diferente, si hubiera perdido la memoria y me dijeran que esta chica soy yo no lo creería ya que ella posee una chispa en sus ojos, parece que tenia mucho amor y una pura inocencia – dijo para luego dejar la fotografía en su lugar encendió la radio y comenzó una canción que trajo para ella todos los recuerdos del pasado… regreso al balcón y de nuevo tomo su diario y su pluma.

**Cunado sufría, sin razón te llame**

**Grite y tu sin decir nada me**

**Escuchaste por mucho tiempo**

**Estuviste siempre a mi lado**

**Y así viví sin saberlo**

Flash back

- hola darien!! – grito la rubia al mismo tiempo que corría a abrazarlo, al llegar a él lo beso amorosamente pero este no correspondió a tal acto como en otras ocasiones; sin embargo no le dio importancia, pensó que tal vez seria el trabajo del hospital –perdóname por llegar tarde, lo que pasa es que con esto de la graduación y todos los arreglos se me va el tiempo – termino de decirlo con una sonrisa tierna.

- no te preocupes… te entiendo, que te parece si vamos a caminar?, hace tiempo que no platicamos

- si – comenzaron a caminar solo que en esta ocasión no había una comunicación amena entre los dos, mas bien parecía un monologo por parte de Serena contándole todo lo que le había pasado y hecho en las dos ultimas semanas, en las cuales no se habían podido ver ni siquiera hablado por teléfono. Sin embargo Darien permaneció callado la mayor parte del tiempo y su rostro estaba mas serio de lo que normalmente parecía y esto no paso desapercibido por la rubia pero decidió esperar… paso un largo rato hasta que llegaron al mirador de Tokio (su lugar de encuentros), en ese lugar el viento soplaba ligeramente y mecía los cabellos dorados de la chica; después hubo un silencio aterrador y después darien se acerco a su novia y trataba de decirle algo pero tal parecía que lo que intentaba decir le costaba mucho trabajo por lo que requería tomar valor para decirlo pero Serena al ver que no se atrevía tomo la iniciativa –amor… sucede algo? –dijo con algo de temor.

- Serena… Sabes?, estos años que hemos pasado juntos han sido maravillosos… he aprendido tantas cosas que te estoy totalmente agradecido, entre ellas me enseñaste a confiar, a no ser tan frió con la gente, gracias a ti tengo amigas y amigos… compartimos momentos inolvidables, ambos nos ilusionamos, soñamos, fuiste mi familia, mi sustento, mi… mi amor; por que de verdad te quiero solo que… bueno últimamente han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros y todo está saliendo mal

- no te entiendo, a que te refieres Darien? – aunque trató de disimularlo el miedo se apoderó de ella y en sus ojos se notaba la angustia por la que estaba pasando.

- te quiero mucho serena…

- me quieres? Ó me amas?

- nuestra relación no esta funcionando creo que seria conveniente que nos diéramos un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas…

-no me has contestado… me quieres? Ó me amas? – insistió la rubia quien ya tenia los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para no dejarlas salir

- serena… por favor no te lastimes, sinceramente yo… yo ya no puedo continuar con esta farsa… en mi corazón mis sentimientos han cambiado, el amor que yo sentía por ti ya no existe mas… yo… ya no te amo – finalizó casi en un susurro

- estas mintiendo… verdad?... se que hemos tenido muchas discusiones pero creo que si platicamos tranquilamente podríamos…

- es que no lo entiendes, yo ya no quiero estar mas a tu lado… no quiero lastimarte diciéndote mas cosas, solo acepta que esto ya termino… ya no habrá mas un darien a lado de su serena… yo necesito de alguien que me entienda cuando hablamos, que me apoye en mi carrera… tu sabes que siempre he querido ser medico, el mejor y a tu lado sin duda que lo seré pero cuando tenga reuniones y tenga que presentarte como mi pareja creo que no seria lo mas adecuado…

- estas diciendo que te avergüenzas de mi? – serena ya no pudo mas y de sus ojos celestes brotaron caudales de agua salada que desde hacia rato luchaban por salir

- siempre haz sido una niña para mi… tierna, cariñosa; pero a la vez tan infantil, llorona, floja, sin una perspectiva de vida lo único que quieres es casarte y la verdad no estoy de acuerdo eso es conformismo y aparte eres totalmente irresponsable… como podría confiarte mis futuros hijos si ni tu misma te puedes cuidar?

- Basta, No Sigas Por Favor… Detente – gritaba al mismo tiempo que se cubría los oídos y movía la cabeza en forma negativa… - Es Mentira… Tal Vez Un Nuevo Enemigo… Verdad Darien? – volteo a verlo con una mirada suplicante

- serena perdóname… yo no quería lastimarte simplemente ya no puedo seguir a tu lado… - dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a la chica sumida en una tristeza infinita y llorando amargamente; pero él no era la excepción ya que también sufría con la separación, nunca pensó que la lastimaría de tal manera y por tal motivo de sus ojos comenzaron a salir un par de lagrimas traicioneras… quizás por el dolor que le causo verla así o por la culpa de haber sido él, el causante de su dolor.

Fin Flash back

**A veces sentía agradecimiento y**

**En otras sensaciones de culpa hacia ti**

**Cuando me dejo el amor, tu**

**Me golpeaste el hombro**

**Diciendo que tengo que aprender**

**A saber como comenzar**

_Al día siguiente busque apoyo en mis amigas, creyendo ciegamente en que me ayudarían con el dolor que mi corazón sentía, además pensé que tal vez si ellas hablaran con darien él,… él volvería conmigo… pero me equivoque ellas estaban de su lado y que decir de su lado todo lo habían tramado juntos… ellas lo sabían… sabían el día y la hora en que darien terminaría conmigo y no me lo dijeron. Me sentí morir en ese momento, quería desaparecer de este mundo y no miento al decir que después de que salí corriendo del templo Hikawa pensé arrojarme del puente peatonal, o arrojarme del mirador… si ese hermoso mirador donde en innumerables encuentros fui muy feliz, pero después de vagabundear un buen rato decidí buscarlo… si a él, el que siempre me ha querido, el que me entiende, el que sabe escucharme, el que no me critica, el que me acepta tal cual soy yo… el que nunca me traicionaría, el que no me daría la espalda y mucho menos me apuñalaría o me heriría a traición… si en efecto me refiero a mi amigo, mi mejor amigo Seiya Kou… fue entonces que me dirigí a su departamento estaba lejos pero aun así no me importo caminar, durante el trayecto mis ojos no pararon de llorar se pusieron rojos y se hincharon pero yo no los sentía lo único era el dolor en mi pecho, en mi corazón…_

Flash back

- bombón?... – pregunto asustado el joven de cabellera negra al ver a la chica en tal estado – que te paso?, estas bien?...

- seiya… solo… solo abrázame – apenas pudo terminar la frase ya que en su garganta traía un enorme nudo que no le permitía hablar, seiya la brazo fuertemente sin decir absolutamente nada, simplemente la acogió en sus brazos para darle cariño y soporte… así permanecieron durante mucho tiempo, después poco a poco ella se tranquilizo y se fue separando de él lentamente… entraron al departamento y comenzó a relatarles a todos los Kou lo sucedido con su ahora ex novio y sus supuestas amigas. – y eso es todo… gracias por escucharme, ahora ya me siento mejor… y creo que es hora de irme

- yo te llevare a tu casa, no permitiré que nadie mas te lastime…

- gracias seiya

- nosotros también vamos – dijeron yaten y taiky

Fin Flash back

**Aunque no lo dije, a**

**Veces te hice enojar**

**Todavía creemos en este mundo**

**Increíble**

**Calmado y sin miedo, y fue en un**

**Buen momento incluso sin prudencia**

**Y aun así me agrado**

**Porque estábamos juntos**

**Todo había cambiado, pero tu**

**Eras el amigo que**

**Permanecía siendo el mismo**

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde que mi vida dejo de tener sentido, a menudo me encontraba con "ellas"… y ocasionalmente con "él"; si en efecto me dolía en el alma todo lo sucedido pero la graduación esta en puerta solo esperaba que pasara para nunca mas estar en el mismo lugar, entraría a estudiar periodismo y me alejaría de todo lo que fue mi pasado… pero lo vi el día de mi graduación caminando tomado de la mano de una chica alta de cabello corto castaño, se veían muy contentos llenos de amor el rostro de él irradiaba felicidad… ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿seria su novia?... comencé a sacar conjeturas y nuevamente mi alma comenzó a sufrir… ese día en el teatro obviamente no me dirigió la palabra, ni yo a él ya que asistió para acompañar a sus amigas y felicitarlas; por mi parte solo fueron seiya, yaten y taiki y por supuesto mi familia… y fue cuando mi amigo me propuso irme a estudiar con ellos a Londres (Inglaterra), ya habían hablado con mis padres y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo pero yo no, porque no quería verme como una cobarde, además no quería abandonar a mi familia ni a mi país… al principio se molestaron pero después acepte tal propuesta ya que cada vez que lo veía con su nuevo amor mi corazón se rompía mas… _

**Cuando el mundo nos presiona**

**Compartimos una cerveza**

**Diciendo que pronto vendrán**

**Nuestros mejores días**

_Por el momento estoy en Londres… sin embargo a mi llegada me costo mucho trabajo socializar, me encerré en una esfera y no permitía que nadie, absolutamente nadie se acercara a mi, con los únicos que platicaba eran seiya, yaten y taiky; quienes me apoyaron en todo y para no defraudarlos siempre sonreía aunque por dentro me estuviera consumiendo, en ocasiones me costaba mucho trabajo poder fingirla pero era necesario ya que no deseaba preocuparlos mas de los que ya estaban._

_Después del primer año comencé a hacer amigos, salía y me divertía durante un rato, fue cuando vi que los chicos se sentían mas aliviados ya que yo ya no era una carga mas… pero debo confesar que durante interminables noches lloraba y lloraba hasta que ya no podía mas y simplemente me quedaba dormida. Cuando los años pasaron la resignación llego a mi alma y corazón y fue que comenzó a sanar las heridas lentamente esta claro que no quedara bien como antes pero de lo que si estoy segura es que algún día volverá a amar y ser amado… por el momento seguiré cuidando de él para que cuando llegue el momento entregarlo lo mas recuperado posible._

_Seiya?... si él ha sido mi mejor amigo, me ha apoyado en todo, me ha enseñado el valor de la vida, me ha dado amor, compañerismo, amistad… pero sobre todo me ha dado lealtad y eso, eso es lo mas importante… él me regreso a la vida porque llego justo en el momento indicado, no me presiono ni me critico, simplemente me abrió sus brazos y me dio consuelo… gracias seiya, gracias por estar cerca de mi, por ser mi amigo. Sabes? __Estuve pensando y me di cuenta que no es importante desde cuando te conozco, lo que realmente importa es que somos amigos, que te quiero y que nos vamos a apoyar siempre, ambos volaremos extenderemos nuestras alas y viajaremos en busca de la esperanza, si, esa que nos llevará a la felicidad…_

**Le agradezco a este mundo porque**

**Conocí al que nunca cambiará**

**Como mi vida es una, mí**

**Amigo también es uno**

_Felicidad?... si, en efecto hoy, hoy regresaré a mi hogar, a mi país con mi familia… después de tanto tiempo hoy regreso transformada en una mariposa, la serena tsukino la oruga ha cambiado por fin concluyo su metamorfosis y vuelve a casa para empezar una nueva vida… llena de ilusiones, de sueños, de amor _– serena detuvo la escritura y de nuevo fijo su vista en el horizonte, respiro profundamente y voltio hacia la puerta ya que alguien había llegado- adelante…

-bombón, estas lista?... las maletas ya están en el auto

-si ahora voy, solo termino esto y bajo

- esta bien pero no tardes ya que antes de ir al aeropuerto quiero pasar a comer –serena solo asintió y sonrió al ver la cara de seiya (una cara de hambriento). El joven salio del lugar y serena retomo lo que estaba haciendo.

_Bueno en fin el día de hoy cierro este ciclo, esta etapa en mi vida y abro otro el cual estoy completamente segura me hará feliz… el día de hoy serena tsukino regresa y toma las riendas de su vida con la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer y de un nuevo comienzo… deseando el bienestar y la felicidad de todos y todas las personas que en un momento determinado formaron parte importante en mi vida…_

_Atte. Serena Tsukino _

Cerro el diario y se levanto del lugar camino hasta la sala y coloco el diario en la mesa de centro junto a la fotografía que hacia rato había observado detenidamente… después de su bolso saco una rosa roja artificial y la dejo sobre sus escritos… lentamente se encamino hacia la puerta de salida y cerro los ojos tratando de guardar en su memoria todos aquellos hermosos momentos y respiro profundamente para luego salir cerrando la puerta de su departamento…

)()()()()()()()()()()()(

Hola mi nombre es milly y Bueno esta es mi historia la primera que publico, me gustaria saber que les parecio, se aceptan sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, adulaciones, etc, etc… ha por cierto la cancion se llama Friends y la canta el coreano Anh Jae Wook.


	2. Chapter 2

El viento soplaba ligeramente, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, las aves revoloteaban juguetenando entre si y ella lo unico que hizo fue inhalar profundamente y al hacerlo extendio sus brazos hacia ambos lados… - por fin estoy en casa… - sonriendo tie

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………FRIENDS

Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos los derechos son de Naoko Takeiuchi (o como se escriba), creadora de sailor moon

Bueno aquí dejo el segundo capitulo dedicado a akela17 que fue la primera chica que leyó mi historia y dejo un rewieu… grax…

Esta historia va a ser muy cortita ya que en un principio la quise dejar como one shot pero en fin espero que la disfruten y si hay algo que no les guste me lo hagan saber para así poder mejorar y si les gusta también díganmelo porque se siente bien bonito…

Bueno ya después de tanto rollo los dejo con la continuación de la historia…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CAPITULO 2: EL RENCUENTRO

El viento soplaba ligeramente, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, las aves revoloteaban jugueteando entre si y ella lo único que hizo fue inhalar profundamente y al hacerlo extendió sus brazos hacia ambos lados… - por fin estoy en casa… - sonriendo tiernamente

- iremos a dejarte a tu casa bombón, y luego nos vamos a nuestro departamento…

- si, mamá ya debe de estarnos esperando… y tal vez preparó un rico pay de limón…

- pay de limón?, mamá Ikuko?... aunque creo que podemos quedarnos un rato en tu casa…

- hay seiya tu nunca cambiaras

- de verdad que eres un comelón… has comido durante todo el viaje

- y no se olviden, también antes del viaje

- tu también bombón? – todos sonrieron amenamente y partieron del aeropuerto rumbo a la antigua casa de serena.

Los cuatro habían pasado por tantas cosas, y ahora se dedicarían a lo suyo… ellos por su parte cantarían y ella los representaría, además de que muy pronto abrirían su propia empresa disquera. En el camino iban platicando amenamente, solo que serena parecía un poco nerviosa y el ojiverde lo noto… - te pasa algo conejo?

- no, es solo que hace tanto tiempo y Tokio ha cambiado… tal vez mi casa ya no sea la misma…

- bombón tu ya no eres la misma – la rubia lo miro tiernamente y sonrió – has cambiado bastante… eres talentosa, ordenada, disciplinada y sobre toda hermosa…

- gracias seiya…

Al llegar a la casa de la chica todos bajaron del taxi y fueron recibidos animosamente por la familia Tsukino; pasaron la mayor parte del día platicando sus aventuras en Londres y además de todos los proyectos que venían a realizar. Para los papas de Serena fue una grata sorpresa que ella regresara, sin embargo la preocupación ahondaba su corazón ya que creían que volvería a caer en la terrible depresión de hace 5 años ya que darien era muy reconocido en todo Japón y probablemente se encontrarían a menudo.

Al anochecer los hermanos Kou salieron de la casa para dirigirse a su departamento y poder descansar ya que el viaje había sido agotador. Durante los siguientes cuatro días se dedicaron a relajarse porque la semana entrante tenían demasiados compromisos… serena por su parte decidió quedarse en casa y disfrutar a su familia quienes quedaron sorprendidos por la madures física y emocional de su hija, y los hermanos Kou hicieron lo mismo a excepción de seiya quien diariamente visitaba a la rubia…

Desde aquel día seiya se convirtió en un apoyo incondicional para serena quien se acurrucaba en sus brazos a llorar abiertamente durante un tiempo, ya que después lo reprimía frente a el y sus hermanos para que no se preocuparan por ella… él nunca la dejo, siempre la apoyo y por tal le estaba totalmente agradecida, aunque ella sabia de los sentimientos del chico no podía corresponderle como tal ya que no quería lastimarlo y era mejor así dejar que las cosas se den por si solas.

Los días fueron pasando hasta que se llego el sábado, día en el cual tendrían que asistir a una reunión de gala para festejar el tanabata y por supuesto la presentación del nuevo disco de los Trhee lighs.

- bombón, estas hermosa… - le dijo el joven con ojos de enamorado – pareces un ángel caído del cielo, no, tu eres un ángel…

- gracias seiya… - sonriendo tiernamente- pero vamos a saludar al sr. Kodama ya que tus hermanos han desaparecido – esto ultimo lo dijo irónicamente -

- es verdad… vamos – comenzaron a caminar y el joven paso su brazo izquierdo por la espalda desnuda de la rubia cubriéndola y sujetando la fina cintura… al llegar – Señor Kodama, es un gusto volver a trabajar con usted, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos

- seiya, amigo. Si es verdad hace tiempo que no nos vemos… mi lady – tomando la mano de serena y depositando un tierno y suave beso en ella

- señor kodama, es un placer…

- tu siempre tan cordial serena

- seiya, seiya – gritaba un joven que venia a paso rápido para luego llevarse al joven quien se tenia que preparar para cantar su nuevo sencillo.

Bueno serena en vista de que nos han dejado solos quiero presentarte a alguien que es muy importante para mi

- así? De quien se trata?

- de mi fututo yerno, él y mi hija se van a casar en seis meses

- Yukiko debe estar feliz, su sueño se esta cristalizando

- y yo también, verla feliz hace que mi vida valga la pena – caminaron lentamente hasta que llegaron al susodicho, el cual se encontraba de espalda platicando animosamente – querido yerno – al escuchar la voz el joven voltio con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se borro al ver a la joven que lo acompañaba – darien quiero presentarte a la srita. Tsukino, ella trabajara con nosotros en la fundación y además es la representante de los three lighs… -volteando su atención hacia la chica- serena él es el dr. Chiba, prometido de mi hija

- es un placer dr. Chiba…

-igualmente… encantado- apenas pudo pronunciar palabra ya que los nervios estaban por traicionarlo además la impresión de tenerla en frente hacia mas difícil la situación

- hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos

-que? Ustedes ya se conocían?

- si, hace mas de cinco años fuimos… -se detuvo por un momento pero para darien fue una eternidad - … amigos, antes de que me fuera a Londres y después de eso perdimos todo contacto.

- valla, si que el mundo es pequeño, pero me da alegría que ustedes se conozcan ay que trabajaran durante un mes juntos en la fundación – a lo lejos se escucho una voz llamando al señor kodama – bueno los dejo las obligaciones son primero – se retiro y los dejo solos

- como has estado darien?

- bien… y tu?

- como me veo?

- bien… bueno en realidad te ves…

- hermosa? – no dejo terminar a darien ya que se adelanto; al llegar junto a la chica la abrazo y en la cara de darien se formo la confusión y… sentía algo parecido a celos pero no sabia que era- no lo crees darien?, ella esta mas brillante que nunca

- sonriendo sarcásticamente – seiya kou, era de suponerse

- no me has contestado darien, acaso serena no se ve hermosa?

- en realidad esta radiante, parece una muñeca…

- negando con la cabeza y sonriendo – no mi querido darien ella es una muñeca la más bella

- tienes razón solo que… en estas condiciones así tan repentinamente me he quedado sin palabras…

- bien, vamonos seiya tenemos la presentación – dijo fríamente y después sonrió – con tu permiso darien… estaremos en contacto – después se marcharon dejando a un darien pensativo, ya que jamás se imagino volver a verla…

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente todos los eventos fueron cumplidos en su totalidad y el nuevo sencillo de los chicos fue un éxito total. Al día siguiente todos se quedaron en sus respectivas casas a descansar debido al terrible desvelo de la noche anterior… sin embargo serena permanecía inmóvil sentada a la mitad de la cama abrazando sus piernas y con la mirada perdida, en toda la mañana no había salido de su habitación lo que preocupo a su mamá quien después se animo y entro a platicar con ella – serena… te sientes bien?... sucedió algo en la fiesta? – la chica solo negó con la cabeza- entonces porque estas así?

- sonriendo tristemente- no te preocupes es solo que, anoche vi a darien y… bueno siempre imagine como iba a reaccionar cuando lo tuviera frente a mi nuevamente y…sabes? Todo lo que imagine no fue como lo que paso

- que fue lo que paso?

- nada, sentí nostalgia, recordé todo nuevamente… pensé que ya había quedado encerrado pero anoche me di cuenta que la herida aun duele

- claro cariño, es normal – abrazándola- pero lo has hecho muy bien, tus heridas casi han sanado

- pero si en ese casi se abren y vuelven a sangrar

- eso depende de ti, de la fortaleza con la que te desenvuelvas y el porte que muestres ante el… pero sobretodo se tu misma, no te encierres abre nuevamente tu corazón

- mamá… te extrañe tanto, me hiciste tanta falta… - las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sobre sus mejillas y mamá ikuko abrazo fuertemente a su hija y la acuno como cuando era bebé…

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

En otro punto de la ciudad se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros recargado sobre el barandal de la terraza de su departamento muy pensativo mirando fijamente la luna, la cual esa noche brillaba como nunca… _"serena… has regresado, y… no entiendo porque, no me puedo explicar porque me afecto tanto volver a verte, desde anoche no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, mi mente se ha encargado de recordarte a cada segundo… si supieras que cuando te fuiste creí que era lo mejor, me sentí bien, en realidad fue como quitarme un peso de encima, no te extrañe, no me afecto en nada el rompimiento de nuestra relación, mas bien ahora que te vuelvo a ver has causado en mi una gran impresión… como decirlo no eres la serena que yo conocí, la llorona, infantil, inmadura, la soñadora; ahora te ves realmente bella, inteligente, madura, eres… eres todo"-_ pero como puedo estar pensando en esto si ya estoy comprometido, además ella es mi pasado , ese pasado que no debió regresar…

- hablando solo?

- yukiko , que sorpresa… me escuchaste?

- en realidad no, es algo que no debo saber?

- es que ayer conocí a la persona con la que voy a trabajar y me paree que es muy joven para tan importante puesto

-te refieres a serena… -el chico se asombro por la naturalidad de la respuesta como si la conociera desde siempre – te estas equivocando, ella es muy competente estudio en la mejor universidad de Londres y además se graduó con honores… y en cuanto a la experiencia ha tenido mucha desde sus practicas fue contratada y desde entonces labora para la firma de kodama y asociados

- hablas de ella como si la conocieras de toda la vida

- en realidad de toda la vida no, pero si muy bien

- en serio me dio la impresión de que es muy consentida, arrogante, vanidosa y… superficial

- esa impresión es porque no la conoces, o no lo olvidaba si la conoces, mi papá me dijo que se conocieron hace tiempo

- es verdad la conocí cuando ella asistía a la secundaria y me cuesta trabajo creer lo que dices… es como si me hablaras de dos personas diferentes

- bueno mejor vamos al cine y dejemos de hablar de otras personas, ok

- ok

Continuara…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bye les mando muchos saludos…


	3. FORMALIDADES

Capitulo 3: sorpresas

FRIENDS

--

Capitulo 3: formalidades

El día había comenzado, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y revoloteaban jugueteando; si en realidad era un hermoso día… las personas se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos y los estudiantes a las escuelas. Y para serena no era la excepción ya que tenia la primera reunión de trabajo en la fundación, a pesar de la experiencia que tenia en el ámbito ese día se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, tal ves seria por que se encontraría con darien o porque algo nuevo se estaba formando en su corazón… llego a las instalaciones y fue observada por todos y todas ya que los caballeros casi se la comían con la mirada por lo hermosa y sensual que lucia y las damas de envidia… el porte de serena era muy elegante y ese día en especial vestía un traje sastre en falda corta color negro y una blusa rosa pastel muy discreta pero coqueta a la vez, y lo convino con unas sandalias altas de tiras en color negro con pequeñas piedras plateadas.

- buenos días señorita tsukino

- buenos días Amanda… llévame un café y los reportes por favor

- en seguida… disculpe señorita tsukino…

- si?

- la reunión se cambio para las 10 a.m.

- de acuerdo… -

Mas tarde durante la reunión…

- bueno según estos reportes cada vez hay mas personas contagiadas de VIH (sida), lo que hace que los recursos de la fundación caigan… que han pensado al respecto?

- en realidad esa es su labor…

- yo se cuales son mis obligaciones dr. Chiba, sin embargo un pilar fundamental dentro de la fundación es la cooperación de sus miembros y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo… pero si no están de acuerdo conmigo entonces háganmelo saber… - todos los ahí presentes no dijeron palabra alguna – bueno entonces dr. Chiba cual es su propuesta?

- lo que la fundación necesita es recaudar fondos… y eso es mediante la participación de patrocinadores…

- es una buena estrategia… pero hay una más… - todos estaban esperando ansiosos escuchar cual seria la salvación – necesito la colaboración para armar un festival en pro de las personas con VIH, concientisar a los habitantes de la ciudad, inclusive podríamos llevarlo a todo Tokio de que esta es una enfermedad que no solo afecta al enfermo sino también a los familiares y a la población en general… y que por tal es importante la participación de todos…

Hubo un silencio macabro, y entre los presentes solo unas miradas hasta que después el mas formal de ellos tomo la palabra - señorita Tsukino el comité esta de acuerdo con usted, es un honor tenerla bajo nuestro equipo laboral y esperamos deseosos sus indicaciones para comenzar a trabajar… -serena solo asintió y sonrió victoriosamente, sonrisa que al mismo tiempo proyectaba ternura…-

Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala de juntas y al final quedo solo darien y serena - te felicito, eres muy competente…

- gracias

- puedo invitarte a cenar esta noche?

- lo siento tengo un compromiso el cual no puedo cancelar

- de trabajo?

- no…, es personal… nos vemos dr. Chiba – él solo levanto su mano derecha en señal de despedida (como cuando se dice adiós agitando la muñeca de un lado para otro).

Y así paso el día; ya por la tarde serena se apresuro a salir y se quedo en la puerta de la entrada – vamos te llevo…

- gracias pero espero a alguien

- aprovechando quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo hace un rato, no fue mi intención incomodarte es solo que desde que te vi. no he podido… bueno he pensado en ti mucho y no me atrevía a confesártelo…

- darien, por favor el que haya aceptado tutearte de nuevo no significa que podamos ser amigos, simplemente quiero tener una buena relación laboral… como con cualquiera que trabaje en la fundación… y me voy ya han llegado por mi

- esta bien… nos vemos mañana

Serena salio corriendo hacia el auto deportivo color negro que se había estacionado frente a la entrada a la fundación al llegar sonrió tiernamente y al subir deposito un suave y dulce beso sobre la mejilla del joven - … llegas tarde!... estuve esperándote

- lo siento bombón, los ensayos me están matando… y bien a donde vamos?

- necesito que te pongas esto – dándole un pañuelo para cubrirse los ojos – y antes bajes del auto y te sientes de copiloto porque te tengo una sorpresa

- de acuerdo – seiya simplemente obedeció, serena tomo el volante y manejo aproximadamente durante unos 45 minutos, llegaron a las orillas de Tokio en un barrio poco poblado en donde había cabañas y el cielo estaba completamente despejado dejando ver a innumerables estrellas… en fin el lugar era mágico, encantador y romántico… - ya llegamos? –preguntaba intrigado y ansioso – es que me comienza a dar claustrofobia…

- si… ya llegamos… pero aún no te puedes quitar la venda

- Porque!!

- ven – tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo para que no se tropezara – bien aquí te puedes acostar y cuando lo hagas quiero que te quites la venda y no voltees a ningún lado solo mira hacia el frente… - y así lo hizo -

- guau!... es hermoso… de verdad que grata sorpresa

- te gusto?

- si… gracias

- bien, bajo este cielo estrellado quiero reafirmar mi promesa… la que te hice en Londres pero antes quiero contarte lo que me paso hoy…

Flash Back

Después de la reunión serena se encerró en su oficina para comenzar la planeación del festival, el cual se llevaría a cabo dentro de 3 meses. Su oficina era grande y con una enorme ventana que una parte daba vista hacia las demás oficinas y otra parte hacia la calle; y ahí entre las cortinas disimulando un poco una figura masculina se escondía… - dr. Chiba tiene algo que decirme ó va a seguir espiándome el resto del día… - dijo sarcásticamente-

- lo siento serena es solo que… me gustaría que me tutearas de nuevo, me siento mal cuando me hablas con tanta formalidad

- como quieras

- entonces es un trato – extendiéndole la mano, y serena la estrecho aceptando el trato -

Fin Flash Back

- tu que opinas?, estuvo bien lo que hice?

- bombón… no te preocupes por mi, tu… tu como te sientes?...

- dando un suspiro – …sabes?... tengo miedo de… de creer de nuevo en él… - seiya solo la veía y escuchaba atentamente lo que ella decía aunque por dentro su corazón era lastimado- a veces tengo ganas de correr y abrazarlo… pero luego recuerdo todo y… es mejor que cambiemos el tema, porque no quiero que te pongas triste

- abrazándola – recuerda, si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz… además es normal que sientas eso después de tanto tiempo de no verlo… y no te disculpes conmigo por eso soy tu mejor amigo o no?

- gracias seiya… te quiero mucho – durante unos minutos se mantuvieron así, abrazados; en el universo solo existían ellos dos, no les importaba nada se complementaban uno al otro… - seiya mi promesa fue…

Flash Back

Era una noche estrellada, se podían ver alrededor a las parejas caminando tomadas de la mano disfrutando de una velada extraordinaria…- bombón hoy quiero que me prometas algo

- que es?... tu sabes que haré por ti lo que sea

- quiero que salgas de esto, que cures tu heridas y después de eso abras tus alas y vueles muy alto… deseo con todo el corazón que vuelvas a sonreír como antes… me lo prometes?

- claro que si seiya, pero también quiero prometerte que pase lo pase, sin importar los sentimientos… siempre… siempre estaremos juntos… no quiero separarme de ti nunca

- ni yo de ti – poniendo su mano derecha sobre el pecho de serena y viceversa… - es una promesa – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Fin Flash Back

- recuerdas?... – seiya solo asintió – es por eso que hoy reafirmo mi promesa, se que he tambaleado un poco desde que vi a darien pero… te prometo, no; más bien te juro que nuestra relación no va a cambiar…

- bombón, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz… solo eso

- lo se, sin embargo quiero que lo sepas – seiya sonrió y la abrazo.

Después de ese día siguieron pasando más y más, cada quien con sus respectivas obligaciones y mismos tratos. En cuanto a las ex amigas de serena poco se sabia ya que dos de ellas estaban fuera del país, y las otras dos trabajando en sus respectivas profesiones… sin embargo para la boda de darien todas se reunirían para celebrar la unión de amor de su príncipe… pero para eso faltaban casi tres meses. Sin embargo cierto día sucedió que una de ellas se topo con serena y la reacción por ambas partes no fue la más deseada…

Continuara…

--

Agradecimientos: en general les agradezco mucho su colaboración y sobre todo que es mi primer fic, por su apoyo y sus consejos gracias…

Akela17: me entendiste lo del tanabata? Te lo envié por mail… bueno en cuanto al sufrimiento de darien espero tu opinión de este capitulo no lo hice sufrir mucho aún pero el que sigue esta muy interesante… ya veras… será el reencuentro con alguien más…

3rill Cullen: gracias por seguir el fic… tal vez te molestes un poco en cuanto a la reacción que va a tomar serena pero te aseguro que esta justificada… lo prometo

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeann: si la seguiré va a ser corta pero sustanciosa.

KuMiKo Kou: gracias por tus buenos deseos… en cuanto a seiya él es el principal protagonista solo que desempeña por ahora un papel pasivo… pero después vendrá su acción… solo espera


	4. SORPRESAS

FRIENDS

Capitulo 4: sorpresas

--

- sr. Kodama el banquete será patrocinado por este local? – decía la rubia un poco incrédula al ver el establecimiento

- aunque no lo creas serena, aquí realizan los mejores bocadillos y postres de todo Tokio… pero entremos y te darás cuenta de que lo que digo es verdad, además no nos queda mucho tiempo el festival será en una semana… - entraron y se encontraron con una mesa llena de gran variedad de platillos, pasteles, helados, postres de diferentes olores y colores; y una joven de aproximadamente 20 años los atendió ofreciéndoles probadas de cada plato a lo que serena accedió gustosa ya que ese gusto no había desaparecido en ella. – que te pareció?... esta rico verdad?

- rico?... la verdad esto esta… - con cara de asco y después comenzó a reír - jajaja …delicioso, creo que será un honor que nos patrocinen en el festival

- señorita podría llamar al señor y a su esposa?

- claro sr. Kodama, enseguida vuelvo

La joven salio de la estancia y al poco rato regreso junto a una pareja – sr. Kodama!, es un gusto tenerlo aquí…

- _esa voz…! no, no puede ser_ _ella!_ – pensaba la rubia que estaba sentada y daba la espalda a los recién llegados

- pequeña deja te presento al sr. Andrew Furuhata y a esposa la Sra. Lita de Furuhata – serena se levanto lentamente de su asiento a la vez que giro para quedar frente a los mencionados

- serena!

- sonriendo dulcemente – hola andrew, hola lita… que sorpresa volver a verlos, no me lo esperaba y sobre todo que ustedes se casaron… - dijo irónicamente cosa que no fue percibida por los caballeros solo por lita pero no dijo nada solo agacha la cabeza

- pero mírate estas divina…

- vamos andrew no exageres…

- serena estas muy cambiada, de no ser por tus ojos no te hubiera reconocido… verdad lita?

- eh?... a si, es cierto estas muy cambiada

- ustedes también?... bueno todos se conocen y yo ni enterado… serena, darien y ustedes, vaya el mundo si que es pequeño… en fin eso es bueno ya que trabajaran para la misma causa… - termino el sr. kodama

- será un placer trabajar juntos

- Trabajar, contigo? … no entiendo – dijo la castaña asombrada

- si, ya que ustedes patrocinaran el festival de la fundación

- si amor, es por eso que preparaste los platillos de muestra

- serena, trabajas ahí?

- claro que si lita, ella es la directora general

- valla, si que ha sido una gran sorpresa…

- claro que si, jamás pensé que de nuevo nos encontraríamos y menos en estas condiciones…

- a que te refieres serena?

- es solo que fuimos amigas y después cada quien siguió su sueño sin importar los demás… no es así lita?

- si, así fue

- pero ahora de nuevo se reencuentran y esto puede acercarlas más de lo que eran en un entonces

- tal vez…

- si tal vez…- el sarcasmo en las palabras de serena y en su tono de voz se hacia mas presente

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mas tarde en una cafetería del centro comercial…

- ella esta tan cambiada… no es la misma de hace 5 años

- no puedo creer lo que me dices, es como si hablaras de dos serenas diferentes

- emy, tal vez fue por lo que paso que ahora sea así…

- lita me gustaría verla, hablar con ella… tu crees que?

- no lo se trabaja junto con darien, tal ves puedas ir allá…

- me acompañas?

- que?... si… si te acompaño, la verdad siempre me arrepentí de como la trate, creo que fuimos injustas con ella, no debimos decirle lo que le dijimos…

- yo también quiero pedirle perdón… todo este tiempo he llorado en silencio su ausencia, pero ahora que regreso quiero recuperar su amistad

- mañana vamos en la mañana, te parece?

- si… pero y rei?, que crees que diga ella sigue enojada con serena por lo de darien…

- no tiene porque enterarse, es más hablamos con serena y luego con rei

- ok nos vemos a las once

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

En otro lado de la ciudad tres chicos platicaban en la sala de su departamento

- porque no hablas con ella, tal vez solo es un mal entendido

- taiky tiene razón; serena no puede estar actuando así

- chicos… bombón esta asimilando las cosas, es mejor esperar

- esperar?, cuanto tiempo?... porque la verdad no soporto verte así

- te ves tan patético… eres un espíritu sin alma, sin vida… ya no posees entusiasmo… no me gusta verte así – dijo el peliplateado levantándose bruscamente del sofá, el enojo estaba presente en su rostro y en todo su cuerpo… -

- No Es Posible Que Casi Toda La Semana Salga Con Darien! – grito el aparentemente mas tranquilo de los tres

- es por su trabajo… el festival esta por realizarse y darien la esta apoyando, deben de comprenderla… por favor chicos

- SEIYA POR DIOS REACCIONA!! -

- solo puedo decirles que cualquiera que sea su decisión la aceptare y apoyaré en todo… - se levanto del sofá y se fue a su habitación terminando así la discusión.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ese mismo día pero al anochecer en la fundación…

- vamos serena, - decía el pelinegro – esta noche terminaremos con todo… y después podemos ir a cenar, que te parece?

- estoy muy cansada además mi auto se descompuso y…

- yo te llevo a tu casa al salir

- bueno… esta bien pero no voy a cenar; al salir de aquí me llevas a casa – ya pasaba de la media noche cuando terminaron todos los arreglos para el festival, entonces emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de serena… cuando llegaron, darien estaciono el auto y guardaron silencio… - gracias nos vemos en el festival

- es cierto mañana viajas a Osaka… espero que te vaya muy bien con el concierto

- gracias… pero mientras yo estoy fuera tu deberías hacerte cargo de los preparativos de tu boda, has tenido muy abandonada a yukiko y ella te lo a reclamar…

- respecto a eso quiero hablar contigo – dijo seriamente -

- a que te refieres?

- algo anda mal… yukiko y yo… bueno ella y yo, creo que hemos terminado…

- que?

- ayer discutimos y se marcho muy enojada

- que fue lo que paso?

- … -

- no se que pudo ser tan grabe pero creo que deberías de hablar con ella, si tu cometiste el error discúlpate

- serena yo…

- … tu que darien?

- acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia le susurro – te amo… - sin embargo ella no alcanzo a escuchar bien luego darien la acorralo y sus rostros quedaron a poca distancia, ambos sentían la respiración agitada del otro… las mejillas de serena se sonrojaron y por un momento cerro los ojos… en su corazón se formo el miedo y la incertidumbre, no sabia que hacer simplemente se paralizo… entonces sintió los dulces y calidos labios de darien dejándose llevar por el momento pero de pronto abrió los ojos y se alejo rápidamente de él, y en su rostro se formo la confusión y el miedo

- No… No Es Posible… Tu… Tu No Puedes!!

- porque no?

- Pues Porque… Porque Estas Comprometido!, Aunque Hayan Reñido Y Por El Momento Se Hayan Separado

- es que no lo entiendes, me vuelves loco… tu aroma, tu calor, tu esencia… Tu, Toda Tu Hacen Que Mi Vida Pierda El Control Si No Te Tengo Junto A Mi… Nunca Debí Alejarte De Mí… Eres Perfecta… – decía sujetándola de los hombros

-pero si tu mismo… tu dijiste que… yo no soy de tu tipo, es más yo… Hay No!, No Puedes Hacerme Esto, No Me Puedes Hacer Esto! – comenzó a llorar y salio corriendo del auto para entrar a su casa, darien al ver esto también bajo del auto y trato de seguirla pero no pudo y se quedo en el pórtico de la casa.

Al día siguiente serena salio de viaje a Osaka junto a los three lighs ya que darían un concierto en esa ciudad. En cambio en Tokio lita y emy llegaron a la fundación preguntando por serena pero les informaron que ella regresaría hasta la próxima semana, fecha en la cual se realizaría el festival de la fundación y también volverían mina y rei respectivamente de sus viajes; así que decidieron esperar para reunirse todas y platicar sobre como hablarían con su princesa… y sobre todo como le pedirían perdón por su traición, aunque por parte de rei seria un poco difícil ya que desde un principio fue ella la que comenzó todo…

Mientras tanto darien se encontraba en su departamento de Juubangai muy pensativo tumbado sobre la cama y solo vestía un short ya que era día sábado y no quería salir de casa…. – serena porque… porque te deje ir, soy un estúpido… pero no te perderé luchare por ti, yo se que aun me amas y de nuevo serás MIA… lo juro!

Continuara…

--

Bueno este fue el cuarto capitulo gracias a todas las que lo leen… espero le halla gustado, se que es algo corto pero el que viene es un poco mas largo y mas emocionante, así que por el momento disfrútenlo y espero mañana poder subir el siguiente y sino será el martes próximo.

Un beso para todas y nos seguimos leyendo

Agradecimientos:

**Akela17:** si la verdad creo que es una historia muy bonita la del tanabata y seria lindo que en México se retomara el romanticismo de otras culturas porque aquí ya es pura mercadotecnia… en cuanto a las chicas escogí a lita por que decidí casarla con andrew y a emy porque trabaja en el hospital con su mamá… por su parte mina esta en gira de trabajo llevando una obra musical por el interior de todo Tokio y rei regresa de EUA ya que estudió administración de empresas para administrar el templo hikawa con la ayuda de Nicolás, ya que su abuelo ya esta demasiado grande para eso.

Y si en realidad la actitud de serena ya no es la misma, pero aún sigue teniendo un corazón puro (demasiado diría yo), entonces todavía me encuentro debatiendo si las perdona o no… ¿Qué opinas?... ¿las perdona o no?... pero de que darien y ellas sufren, sufren tenlo por seguro… por lo menos un rato así como ella sufrió… bueno te mando un beso nos vemos en el Proxy capitulo.

**KuMiKo Kou:** me vas a horcar… por la escena de darien pero era necesario de verdad… te prometo que el final esta muy lindo y romántico a lado de seiya… y este Cáp. También es corto pero el Proxy es mas largo ya que van a pasar mas cosas y mas emocionantes… te mando un beso, por cierto tu perdonarías a las amigas que te traicionaron?...

**Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji:** gracias es un placer que te halla gustado mi historia también he leído una tuya y me gusto mucho "la incondicional", por la trama y la cancion… bueno te mando un beso y nos seguimos leyendo y en cuanto a tus dudas te diré que en realidad mina se dejó llevar por rei así como las demás, es decir rei las sonsaco; pero bueno como dicen por acá "tanto peca el que mata la vaca como el que le agarra la pata"… así que tal vez sufra como las demás un poquitin pero solo eso y en cuanto a la pregunta de si siguen siendo príncipes o no, la respuesta es si solo que no lo he mencionado por que al final serena decidirá el rumbo de su vida junto a seiya… y darien sufrirá mas que las chicas porque ya se le nota muy bien el arrepentimiento de haber terminado con serena…

Hasta la próxima… 


	5. DOLOR AMARGO

Lo prometido es deuda les dejo el quinto capitulo

Nota: por aquello de las demandas declaro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo los utilizo por distracción, es decir escribir por escribir.

Lo que utilizo en cursivas son los pensamientos de los actores de esta obra

FRIENDS

Capitulo 5: dolor amargo

El reflejo de la rubia en la pequeña ventanilla del avión hacia que él se sintiera incomodo ya que desde hacia un rato trataba de entablar comunicación con la chica pero era inútil tal parecía que su mente estaba en otro mundo - serena?... me escuchas?... – ésta era la quinta ves que la llamaba sin éxito alguno, fue entonces que decidió volver a llamarla pero ésta ves le tomo la mano para demostrar que podía confiar en él… - bombón…?

- eh?... si… que pasa seiya?

- te encuentras bien?, has estado actuando rara

- Si, claro… - Sus pensamientos le habían impedido poner atención a todo lo que a su alrededor ocurría; sin embargo ligeramente le regalo una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa a su compañero de asiento.

Esos sentimientos que agolpaban en su pecho desde aquella noche no la dejaban estar en paz… se sentía tan culpable de no haber hecho nada al respecto. Después de unos momentos meditando cerro los ojos debido a una pequeña turbulencia que hizo que su estomago se revolviera… esto a su vez indicaba que pronto el avión descendería y de nuevo sintió miedo de pisar esa tierra que días atrás le causo tanta confusión… - llegamos a casa

- si… fue una semana agotadora… - estirando ambos brazos

- y esta que viene también lo será

- hay ni lo menciones…

- bombón… ya decidiste que vas a hacer

- no quiero hablar de eso ahora… sabes que el tema en especial no me agrada

- lo dices por mi?

- … -

- sabes que te apoyare en todas tus decisiones…

- no quiero lastimarte

- me lastimas más dejándome fuera de tu vida, sabes que si no puedo estar a tu lado como hombre quiero ser tu mejor amigo… _"aunque te siga amando como desde el principio" _-

- perdóname seiya, yo… yo no quiero que…

- bombón sabes que te quiero… verdad? … - serena solo asintió – entonces cuenta conmigo por favor…

- yo siempre cuento contigo, pero mi cabeza va a estallar tu sabes cuanto sufrí por él y tengo tanto miedo de que…

- confía en ti… - la abraza- si lo sigues amando date la oportunidad e inténtalo de nuevo… - decía pero en su garganta se había formado un nudo debido a las inmensas ganas de llorar pero se aguanto y solo le dio un suave y dulce beso en la frente de la chica…

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

--

Dos días después en el festival todo estaba saliendo como lo planeado, había muchos invitados y todos aportaban una cantidad suficiente para la causa, a decir verdad ya habían superado las expectativas y ya todo lo demás era ganancia… ese día serena lucia simplemente hermosa y era el centro de atención de todos y por supuesto aunque darien estaba acompañado por yukiko trataba por cualquier medio estar cerca de serena, y esto a su ves fue notado por dos de los integrantes del famoso grupo three lighs quienes se molestaron un poco por la situación. Sin embargo seiya trataba de parecer normal ante esto y sonreía para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

- todo esta saliendo como lo planeado, no te da gusto?

- si… claro que me da gusto y mas por las personas que serán apoyadas, no lo crees así yukiko?

- claro serena, tienes mucha razón solo que darien es muy obsesivo todo quiere que sea como él lo planea… verdad amor?

- veo que ya arreglaron sus diferencias?

- a que te refieres?

- ha… bueno, es que escuche que habían discutido… es todo – dijo algo apenada por la situación

- haaa!, fue solo un pequeño desacuerdo, verdad amor?... es que no nos poníamos de acuerdo en el color de las invitaciones – darien solo asintió y trato de fingir una sonrisa

- me da gusto… entonces yukiko ya esta lista tu boda – sonriendo mas tranquila

- solo me falta que tu aceptes entregar a darien en el altar – serena se asombro mucho y la sonrisa de su rostro se borro por lo que dijo la chica, sintió a su vez un hueco en el estomago pero sin embargo lo disimulo muy bien frente a ellos - … como sabrás darien no tiene familia y quisiera que lo acompañaras, podrías?…

- lo siento yukiko, sabes que te estimo pero para esas fechas tengo gira en América y no puedo faltar, ya que es la promoción de los chicos, pero de antemano quiero que sepan que les deseo lo mejor… y deseo con todo el corazón que sean felices… - yukiko y darien sonrieron agradeciendo lo que serena les decía – ahora me retiro tengo que revisar que todo siga bien, disfruten su velada… - se retiro y como pudo salio de entre tanta gente que la atosigaba con preguntas, felicitaciones y además cada una deseaba tomarse una fotografía con ella… al final termino en el jardín lo cual le sentó muy bien ya que pudo tomar aire fresco y aclarar sus pensamientos…

- te sientes bien?

- Seiya?! – respondió asustada – me asustaste, no sentí a que hora llegaste…

- que pasa bombón?, porque estas aquí sola?

- trataba de descansar un poco, haya adentro me sentí sofocada por tanta gente…

- toda la gente o uno en especial?

- seiya por favor no comiences, sabes que no quiero hablar de él…

- porque te molesta hablar de él… será porque todavía lo amas?

- no!, no lo se… pensé que lo había olvidado, que ya no lo amaba pero ahora ya no se… deseo sentir nuevamente sus besos y sus brazos estrechándome, Deseo Ser Suya!… - se detuvo en seco y miro directamente a los ojos del joven al cual un par de lagrimas traicioneras resbalaban por sus mejillas… - lo… lo siento, perdóname seiya… perdóname yo no quería decir eso pero…

- es lo que quieres?... porque si es así deberías decírselo para que te sientas bien y no callarlo – se giro para retirarse dio un par de pasos y se detuvo - … y por mi no te preocupes sabes que te apoyo no me voy a morir si no te tengo, he sobrevivido sin tu amor y seguiré haciéndolo… pero ahora con la plena convicción de que tengo que buscar el amor en otra persona… - se fue dejando a serena sola en el jardín

- seiya perdóname – murmurando, pero detrás de unos arbustos se encontraba darien quien había escuchado toda la conversación y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción ya que lo que tenia en mente de recuperar ha serena no iba a ser tan difícil. Después de un rato serena se levanto de la banca que había ahí y se dirigió al salón para dar por terminado el festival y así retirarse a descansar.

Al día siguiente era domingo y como era su costumbre ese día se levantaba tarde, pero hoy era la excepción ya que recibió una llamada telefónica inesperada para ella y fue que entonces se dio una ducha rápida y se arreglo muy sencilla, opto por unos jeans a la cadera, una blusa tipo halter y sandalias, además de un maquillaje ligero. Después salio de su casa subió a su auto y se encamino al lugar de la cita…

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad el joven de ojos zafiro se encontraba solo en su cuarto y en sus manos sostenía una guitarra con la cual tocaba una suave melodía de amor… - _bombón te extraño… me haces tanta falta… -_ pensaba el chico y ante eso detuvo la melodía y sobre sus mejillas resbalaban lagrimas de cristal llenas de amor, dolor y desesperación…

- oye seiya, taiky y yo vamos al centro comercial a comer pizza… vienes con nosotros?... – seiya solo negó con la cabeza…- necesitas distraerte, no puedes estar aquí encerrado todo el día…

- quiero estar solo, necesito pensar…

- como quieras, de todas manera si quieres nos puedes alcanzar allá – al decir esto salió de la habitación del joven.

Ese día era hermoso como en todos los días de verano, soleado, con las aves cantando y jugueteando entre si… ese día era para disfrutarlo al salir de casa pero para seiya no resultaba atractivo salir ya que por su mente seguían haciendo eco las palabras de serena…

Flash Back

- no!, no lo se… pensé que lo había olvidado, que ya no lo amaba pero ahora ya no se… deseo sentir nuevamente sus besos y sus brazos estrechándome, Deseo Ser Suya…

Fin Flash Back

Le dolía recordar, pero de su mente no se iban aquellas palabras… quiso en ese momento llorar pero ante ella tenia que hacerse el fuerte para que no notara su sufrimiento, y para que fuera feliz aunque no fuese a su lado…

Pasaron unos largos minutos y de nuevo comenzó a tocar una canción que después acompaño con su melodiosa voz… desahogando así todo el dolor que su pecho había estado acumulando desde que llegaron a Tokio…

**Escucha la ciudad  
Y siente su respiración  
Afuera una verdad  
Te espera junto a la estación**

Un viaje diferente  
Que solo tú conocerás  
Volar sin despegar  
Que bueno si no hiciera tanto mal

No pienses que me iré  
No pienses que te dejare  
Tirado en cualquier parte  
Vencido y sin saber que hacer

Yo allí estaré, allí estaré  
Para darte confianza  
Allí estaré, allí estaré  
Para gritar si te hace falta

Escucha la ciudad  
Y siente su respiración  
Afuera la verdad  
Un nuevo día nace hoy

Y nace una ilusión  
Y nacen cosas que te harán brillar  
Y si algún día tu voz se pierde  
Y no al puedes encontrar

No pienses que me iré  
No pienses que te dejare  
Viviendo encontraras  
La ayuda que te hará vencer y yo

Yo allí estaré, allí estaré  
Para darte confianza  
Allí estaré, allí estaré  
Para gritar si te hace falta

Una vida presa  
En una cárcel de miradas  
Y si te faltan fuerzas  
O si la vida te rechaza yo

Yo allí estaré, allí estaré  
Para darte confianza  
Allí estaré, allí estaré  
Para gritar si te hace falta  
Nooooo, nooooo, nooooo….

- por sus mejillas surcaban caudales de lagrimas causadas por las heridas de su pobre corazón… sus labios temblaban de miedo, de dolor, de saber que la perdería; aunque nunca la había tenido como su compañera, como su mujer, solo como… como su amiga… - bombón… yo… yo me iré lejos de aquí no seré un estorbo en tu felicidad… pero aunque este lejos siempre… siempre podrás contar conmigo mi dulce bombón - finalizo y luego se tumbo sobre la cama a llorar abiertamente como cuando un niño llora por que tiene una ligera herida en la rodilla, sin embargo la herida de él era en el corazón y dolía mucho más que nada… después al poco rato se quedo profundamente dormido…

Mientras tanto en el templo hikawa cuatro chicas esperaban ansiosas la llegada de su invitada, entre ellas no decían nada pero en su mente había una revolución de conciencia… el silencio que reinaba llegaba a ser molesto y desesperante y fue hasta que una de ellas lo rompió… - ya se tardo creen que venga? – preguntaba la peliazul mirando su reloj

- Tu sabes como es ella… nunca llega temprano – decía un poco molesta la pelinegra

- mi querida rei, tu nunca cambias tu temperamento… verdad? – dijo la rubia recargada en un gran árbol justo detrás de ellas

- serena! – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

- pensé que no vendrías -

- porque no habría de venir lita, me pediste de favor que lo hiciera y como te debo uno te lo estoy pagando de cierto modo… - dijo sarcásticamente a lo que las chicas no respondieron nada, solo rei la miraba de forma despectiva (como siempre)– …entonces, que es lo que se les ofrece?, porque no estoy aquí con fines sociales…

- no lo creía, pero veo que es verdad; tu cambio es sorprendente…

- eso crees mina?... lo que pasa es que no me conociste realmente… solo se dejaron llevar por mi apariencia infantil y no se dieron la oportunidad de conocer a la autentica serena tsukino

- Que Dices?... Si Siempre Fuiste Una Llorona, Infantil Y Glotona Por Eso Darien Te Dejo!

- jajaja… rei mi querida rei… siempre tan explosiva no sabes lo que significa la clase verdad?... por cierto ahora que lo mencionas darien esta arrepentido y me ha dicho que me ama… y tal vez yo pueda perdonarlo…

- QUEEEEEE?

- que acaso su príncipe no se los dijo?

- pero el se va a casar con yukiko… - dijo la castaña

- eso puede cambiar

- no lo creo ni yo pude hacer que se arrepintiera – al escuchar eso serena se sorprendió mucho ya que no esperaba que rei hubiese intentado algo con darien… y las demás chicas también pusieron cara pero de miedo ya que la confesión que hizo rei no la esperaban y temían por la reacción de serena… - bueno tarde o temprano lo vas ha saber

- a que te refieres? – el semblante de serena cambio, se torno pálido y sin su sonrisa

- después de que tu y darien terminaron empezamos a salir durante un tiempo

- y que fue lo que paso rei?... también te boto? – la morena se puso furiosa, sentía que la sangre le hervía y todo era porque sabia que serena tenia razón, darien la había terminado para comenzar a salir con yukiko… - …jajaja… quien lo diría; lo que querías era a darien por eso te portaste así conmigo?... porque yo aun recuerdo tus palabras exactas…

Flash Back

El día estaba nublado, amenazaba con llover fuertemente pero aun así no le importo salir de su casa y buscar el refugio y el consuelo que necesitaba en esos momentos… corrió y corrió hasta que llego al templo hikawa, el hogar de una de sus mejores amigas; sabia que ahí las encontraría ya que ese día en particular siempre se reunían para platicar los últimos chismes de la semana. Al llegar se percató que en efecto ahí estaban como de costumbre sin embargo el semblante de cada una de ellas lucia diferente, parecían frías, sin vida; pero no le dio mucha importancia, al llegar junto a ellas comenzó a llorar, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer en su garganta había un tremendo nudo que le impedía hablar con claridad… - chicas… da… darien termino conmigo… y yo…

- hay serena… lo siento mucho

- gracias mina, pero quisiera que…

- serena ya no llores que aturdes… por eso darien te dejo porque eres una llorona y no entiendes nada… sigues siendo una niña infantil…

-que dices rei?... acaso ya sabias lo que darien me dijo?

- Serena La Verdad Es Que Desde Hace Días Darien Platico Con Nosotros Y Nos Dijo Lo Que Planeaba Hacer…

- lita tu también?... -

- en realidad serena… todas lo sabíamos

- emi, que has dicho?

- Todas Apoyamos A Darien Sabíamos Perfectamente Que Ayer Durante Su Cita Él Terminaría Contigo… Y Yo No Puedo Estar Más De Acuerdo Con Él

- estas hablando en serio rei?...ustedes también chicas?

- Serena Lo Único Que Queremos Es Que Te Alejes De Nosotras Ya No Podemos Ser Amigas…

-mina – mirando asombrada a cada una de sus supuestas amigas

- Tu Inmadurez Afecta Nuestra Reputación…

- lita – _no es posible_…- pensaba

- Todas Tenemos Sueños E Ideales Bien Definidos, En Cambio Contigo Solo Son Juegos Y Así Nuca Progresaremos…

- emi – _tú no emi, tú siempre me has apoyado_ -

- Es Mejor Que Te Marches De Nuestras Vidas Y Te Olvides De Todas Nosotras Y De Darien También…

- rei… - serena ya no pudo mas su rostro estaba cubierto por tantas lagrimas y sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados no le permitían ver con claridad y entonces así como pudo salió corriendo de aquel lugar que la estaba asfixiando… necesitaba aire para poder respirar pero también deseba morir en ese momento…

Fin Flash Back

- serena yo… perdóname, más bien perdónanos… a todas – dijo rei con la cabeza baja y lagrimas en sus ojos…

- ninguna tiene excusa… todas sin excepción me gritaron y me insultaron y yo… -apretando fuertemente sus puños – lo siento… pero la amistad que un día tuvimos ya no podrá ser mas, las perdoné hace tiempo así que no hay más que decir … - dio media vuelta con la intención de retirarse pero la peliazul la sujeto del brazo…

- no te puedes ir así, todas queremos volver a ser las amigas de siempre

- además eres la princesa y nosotros tus guardianas… no podemos dejarte sola… - secundo mina

- girando para de nuevo quedar frente a ellas - ya lo hicieron una vez, que mas puede pasar?, además yo se cuidarme sola y de una vez les digo… - de entre sus manos apareció el cristal de plata, pero esta vez sin broche, simplemente era ese cristal tan hermoso y resplandeciente… a su vez serena se transformo en la princesa serenity - …sailor scouts ya no tienen ninguna obligación, son libres de sus deberes para con la princesa de la luna…

- No Puedes Hacer Eso!- dijeron las cuatro chicas impregnadas de confusión y desesperación por lo que acababan de oír…

- claro que puede guerreras – dijo una voz proveniente de lo alto del árbol en un tono autoritario…

Continuara…

&

Agradecimientos:

**KuMiKo Kou: **bueno que te parecio?... sere las perdona pero ya no acepta su amistad, espero tus comentarios respecto de este cap

**Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji: **como crees que quedo? Espero haber cumplido las epectativas… espero tus comentarios

Por cierto akela donde andas?...

Bueno acá les dejo el quinto capitulo de friends gracias a ustedes, la canción que utilice es de Alex ubago – "allí estaré" (fantasía o realidad)… les agradezco enormemente el apoyo que me han dado y ya saben cualquier duda o comentario lo pueden hacer y también si es critica constructiva (o negativa), ya que también enriquecen… nos vemos en la próxima…

Besos y abrazos… :)


	6. CELOS?

- luna

FRIENDS

Capitulo 6:

/

- Quien Eres? – pregunto la morena tomando posición de defensa

- acaso ya se olvidaron de mi? – dijo de nuevo esa voz

-Muéstrate… - grito la castaña que al igual que su compañera tomo posición de defensa

- valla, valla si que no han cambiado sailor scouts -

- luna?- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa en su rostro además de que sentía una inmensa alegría de volver a ver a su amiga

- dando un gran salto desde lo alto para quedar frente a las chicas - …así es princesa –dijo volteando hacia a serena y luego desvió su mirada hacia las chicas… - sailor scouts… he estado observando su comportamiento desde hace cinco años y veo que no han cambiado nada… y respecto a ti serena estas en todo tu derecho de deslindarlas de sus obligaciones

- sonriéndole a su minina – luna donde te habías metido?... te estuve buscando y no te encontré y pensé que tal vez tu también no me querías ver de nuevo… - esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz

- como pudiste pensar tal cosa! – dijo con tono de reproche -… pero bueno ahora arreglemos este asunto… - dirigiéndose nuevamente a las chicas – ahora ustedes deben regresarme las plumas de transformación y los comunicadores…

- QUEEEE?

- pero si acaso llegase un enemigo?

-no las ocuparan, el planeta tierra y la vía Láctea han estado en paz y calma durante estos años además siempre se han quejado de tener que servir a serena ahora ya no lo tienen que hacer… - el rostro de las cuatro sailor scouts estaba pálido y no dijeron nada ya que sabían que la minina tenia razón -… a partir de hoy serán simplemente unas jóvenes como cualquier otra…

- pero luna… - trato de replicar la morena pero luna la ignoro completamente y serena no dijo absolutamente nada solo se limito a observar lo que pasaba-

- ahora chicas dejen sus transformadores – todas hicieron caso y depositaron lo ya señalado en el suelo a lado de la minina y en un abrir de ojos las plumas y los comunicadores desaparecieron… - bueno ahora son libres y no tienen ninguna obligación… - dando media vuelta- veámonos serena -

- si, ya voy… - volviendo a su estado natural, es decir, cambio su transformación dejando de ser una princesa – adiós chicas, no puedo decir que fue un gusto volver a verlas porque seria mentira, pero lo que si puedo decirles es que el tiempo que duro nuestra amistad fui dichosa, compartimos tantas cosas que me hicieron sentir tan bien pero después de eso ya nada volverá a ser igual… cuídense mucho y sean felices… y sigan conquistando sus sueños… - las lagrimas cubrían el rostro de todas las chicas pero ya nada podían hacer el daño estaba hecho y ellas en parte eran las culpables de todo… - serena dio media vuelta y después comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su fiel amiga…

Después de que luna y serena se fueron del templo hikawa pasaron largos minutos en silencio ya que trataban de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en esos momentos… - y ahora que haremos?... ya, ya todo acabó? – decía la rubia llorando

- no te preocupes mina, confió en que serena recapacite y de nuevo…

- no lo hará… la serena que conocimos en el pasado, nosotras junto con darien la destruimos, ella ya no es la misma y nunca volverá a ser la misma…

-rei tiene razón… fue tanta la insistencia en que cambiara que al final su cambio no, nos gusto nada

- emi, rei, lita… yo iré a buscarla necesito recuperarla

-estas olvidando que tienes gira y que ella además no te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos…

- tal vez no pero lo intentare…

- es mejor dejar las cosas así, talvez después de que las cosas se clamen el destino nos pondrá de nuevo en el mismo camino y entonces seremos de nuevo un equipo…

- rei tiene razón chicas por ahora solo dejemos que el río tome su cause

- de acuerdo entonces esperaremos

- si eso será lo mejor…

/

El mercedes benz iba a una gran velocidad sobre la carretera… serena tenia la vista fija al frente mientras que la minina se sujetaba con las garras del asiento e iba con una cara de tremendo susto ya que tal parecía que querían volar… y la brisa fresca que escoltaba al viento hacían su presencia en una danza que acompañaba el cabello de la joven haciendo que su mente se relajara y se dejara llevar por el momento sin embargo este estado de paz se vio interrumpido gracias a la histeria proveniente de su copiloto… - Serena No Puedes Disminuir La Velocidad?... Es Que Me Ya Me Quedan Menos Vidas Que La Ultima Vez Que Nos Vimos…

- jajaja… que cosas dices luna… -disminuyendo la velocidad un poco – además quiero llegar a un lugar tranquilo para que podamos platicar a gusto… por cierto luna – asustando aun más a la pobre gatita – donde estuviste todo este tiempo?... me hiciste tanta falta

- lo sé, pero te aseguro que mientras tu te divertías en Londres yo estuve vigilando y protegiendo este planeta… además espiaba todas las acciones de las traidoras…

- luna, no las llames así… ellas tuvieron sus motivos

- Y Todavía Las Defiendes?

- no es eso, es solo que bueno… aún tengo buenos recuerdos de ellas

- hay serena… por eso te hacen como quieren, por cierto eso de darien es cierto?

- si – dijo casi en un susurro pero que la minina escucho perfectamente bien así que detuvo el auto en una orilla y bajo la cabeza - … Sabes luna?... estoy tan confundida, ahora que regrese pensé que darien era asunto olvidado pero ahora me doy cuenta que todavía esta aquí dentro – tocándose el pecho – y se que estoy haciendo sufrir a seiya y me siento terriblemente mal por eso…

- lo amas?

- no sé, lo creí olvidado…

- pues entonces averígualo – serena ya no contesto nada y prosiguió su camino. Durante el transcurso del día se la pasaron muy bien como antes platicaron de todo lo que había pasado desde que se dejaron de ver.

Más tarde llegaron a la playa y en una colina se detuvieron, frente a ellas estaba una casa sencilla pero muy bonita que además daba la sensación de tranquilidad y paz… - hemos llegado

- esta muy linda… es tuya?

-si… hace tiempo la pude comprar; de hecho fue un mes antes de regresar aquí… pero ven entremos quiero seguir platicando contigo… - pasaron todo el día y la noche ahí conversando como solían hacerlo años atrás al día siguiente regresaron a sus obligaciones rutinarias.

Había pasado más de una semana desde aquel encuentro y en su mente seguía esa revolución indómita que no la dejaba en paz, además esa misma semana le informaron de su nuevo puesto como directora general de la compañía MTC MUSICAL (N.A. nombre inventado para fines prácticos, en realidad no se si exista o no), y la gira de los three lighs seria mas o menos en ocho días más y comenzarían por la unión europea… estas dos variantes tenían a serena mas confundida que antes ya que no podría viajar con sus amigos como lo tenían planeado, así que opto por pasar mas tiempo con ellos antes de su partida, y con lo que respecta a darien seguían en contacto pero ya no como antes porque ahora cada quien trabajaba en lo suyo por su lado darien se dedicaría por completo al hospital y ella a la compañía musical.

Después de todos aquellos momentos un día soleado a las afueras de Tokio recostados sobre la calida arena del mar sen encontraban dos jóvenes que disfrutaban de sus días de descanso …- bombón… ¿estas segura que no quieres venir con nosotros?

- sabes que aunque quiera ya no puedo mis responsabilidades han aumentado… y yo no… no puedo abandonar la compañía…

- ten –extendiendo su mano – es por si decides cambiar de opinión

- seiya yo…

- no digas nada, solo tómalo y guárdalo en tu bolsa tal ves te arrepientas y quieras de nuevo estar conmigo – guiñándole un ojo a lo que serena se sonrojo y simplemente se recargo en el pecho de seiya dejándose llevar por sensaciones un tanto desconocidas para ella…

- Vamos chicos ya vamos a comer me estoy muriendo de hambre…

- yaten tu siempre de impertinente

- que acaso ustedes no tienen hambre?

- yo si… y mucha

- hay bombón dime tu cuando no tienes hambre

-seiya!

- esta bien vamos, pero y taiky?

- él esta allá con aquella pelirroja

- valla no tiene tan malos gustos

- no, pero parece que se va a quedar con ella toda la tarde…

- hay es una lastima ya que es el ultimo día que los vere… porque después tendre mucho trabajo y ustedes tendran que grabar su disco antes de partir

-es verdad, pero regresaremos…

- si en dos años más o menos

-eso es mucho tiempo para no verlos…

- pero podrás visitarnos cuando quieras…

- si en eso tienes razon…

- bombon que no tienes hambre?

- si ya vamonos para comer tranquilamente – los dos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el restaurante y al poco rato se les unió el castaño.- valla creí que no vendrías…

- y perderme de una exquisita comida… no, no… -moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa al mismo tiempo – además quiero convivir más con ustedes ya que esta noche esta reservada…

- para la pelirroja?

- aja… así que no me esperen despiertos

- yo también tengo una cita

- que?

- cita?... – serena casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando al escuchar la contestación de seiya-

- claro iré esta noche al cine, después a cenar a la luz de las velas y tal ves después a bailar un rato… así que no me esperen tampoco a mi

- con quien iras…? – el tono que utilizo la rubia no era el mismo de siempre

- es una sorpresa… y no diré nada más - observaba la cara de cada uno de sus hermanos y de su bombón, todos parecían extrañados ante tal confesión ya que no era secreto que seiya kou amaba a serena tsukino y desde que compartían su amistad no había salido con ninguna chica siempre esperando a que le diera una oportunidad… siempre con la ilusión de que algún día su sueño se volvería realidad…

- de acuerdo entonces yo también saldré esta noche

- con quien lo harás?

- eh…bueno… yo… no lo se también será sorpresa

- serena estas celosa?

- yo… celosa… para nada

- Parece que si- dijo burlonamente el ojiverde

- no, yo no estoy celosa… seiya es mi amigo y por tal motivo me alegra que sea feliz

- a mi también me alegra que bombón sea feliz… - abrazándola – y creo que de nuevo encontró la felicidad… - guiñándole un ojo a lo que serena solo sonrió y bajo la cabeza

- y yo que voy a hacer?... me van a dejar solito- cambiando drásticamente el tema y con cara digna de dar lastima

- yaten ya estas demasiado grandecito para que tengas miedo, no te parece?

- pero taiky… - replicando como niño chiquito

- jajaja… - todos rieron por la cara que puso el peliplateado ante tal situación

Al atardecer en el hospital central de Tokio darien realizaba su ronda cuando su celular sonó… - diga?... –escuchando la voz que lo llamo…- de acuerdo entonces paso por ti a las 10:00 PM… - colgó y apresuro el paso para terminar su ronda y salir lo más pronto posible.

Mas tarde…

La noche llegó y como lo planeado seiya y taiki salieron esa noche con excepción de yaten quien se quedo en el departamento a ver películas románticas y comer palomitas… sin embargo en el centro de la ciudad serena se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lado para otro como si estuviera completamente enojada o ansiosa… - luna?... LUNA!!

- que pasa, por que gritas de esa manera?

- tu crees que seiya… que él ya encontró el amor?

- talvez si… a lo mejor ya se canso han sido demasiados años esperándote yo creo que merece ser feliz no lo crees?

- si… - dijo mirando por la ventana, con una mirada de tristeza y voz melancólica - él merece toda la felicidad del mundo, esa que yo no puedo dar y que no tendré… soy mala lo reconozco pero al final de este camino que escogí tendré mi regocijo por haber hecho lo que hice…

- te arrepentirás…

- tal vez, pero mientras eso pase quiero que mis amigos sean felices y si eso representa alejarme de ellos con gusto lo haré…

- siempre pensando en los demás… - sentándose en la pequeña cómoda que estaba frente a la rubia- por eso te tratan así…

- serena te buscan…

- si… en un momento bajo mamá… - se acomodo un poco el cabello – bueno luna nos vemos mas tarde voy a salir un rato…

- con quien iras?

- es sorpresa no quiero que nadie sepa, por que hoy finiquito todo…

- es darien? – Serena solo sonrió y salio de la habitación dejando a la gata intrigada por su respuesta, tenia miedo y en el fondo sabia lo que su dueña pensaba pero se negaba a creerlo; ella no podía pensar de esa manera…- solo espero que no sufras más de lo que ya sufriste…

--

Bueno acá les dejo el sexto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y además de que también espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, ideas y demás… igualmente les agradezco a todas las chicas que me han enviado reviews con sus sugerencias y dudas de verdad que me han ayudado bastante y sobre todo a seguir… mil gracias

Antes de pasar a los agradecimientos personales quiero pedir un sincera disculpa por hacer sufrir a seiya de esa manera pero créanme todo tiene su recompensa… en este mundo cosechas lo que siembras… ¿no creen?

**SerenitySey:** gracias por tu recomendación en verdad no me había dado cuenta de eso de los reviews anónimos : ( soy nueva en esto de los fics y además no entiendo muy bien el ingles pero ya los habilite… y espero no defraudarte

**akela17:** amiguis gracias ya te extrañaba… y lo de mafalda estuvo genial me encanta, además no eres la única ya que acá en México esto del Internet también esta por lo suelos o por lo menos en mi casa así esta, por eso tarde tanto en actualizar… bueno besos

**LOYDA ASTRID:** lo siento pero te aseguro que seiya será el mas feliz… solo espera y veraz…

**KuMiKo Kou:** tienes toda la razón en eso de quien te persigue y creo que este es el caso solo que no me quiero adelantar todo esta debidamente calculado… OK?

**Srita. ****Rossy Kou Ouiji:** perdóname por ponerte triste y romperte tu corazoncito pero en el próximo capitulo espero se te sane un poco… va? Solo espéralo una semana más y así será te lo prometo…

Bueno me despido y espero que estén muy bien les mando un enorme abrazo y un beso :P espero sus reviews…


	7. LAGRIMAS DE OLVIDO

La oscura noche paseaba por toda la ciudad, el aire fresco y frio recorria cada centímetro de su esbelto cuerpo…

FRIENDS

Capitulo 7

LAGRIMAS DE OLVIDO

- estas bien?- dijo la violinista un tanto preocupada por la rubia

- si – esbozando una ligera sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizar a sus amigas un poco

- entonces mañana te veremos en la tarde, trata de dormir un poco cabeza de bombón… - la chica solo asintió-

- buenas noches…

- … buenas noches haruka, buenas noches mishiru-

Después de un largo rato ahí parada frente a su casa serena saco las llaves del auto y subió manejándolo a una gran velocidad hasta que llego al mirador de Tokio su lugar favorito… extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados e inhalo profundamente el aire fresco de la noche, comenzó a ver la ciudad como era iluminada por las luces y como hacían que brillara y se viera tan hermosa… - la tranquilidad de este lugar hace que mi corazón se calme… - de nuevo se recargo en el barandal y siguió contemplando aquel majestuoso paisaje y sin darse cuenta pasaron muchas horas… sin embargo su teléfono comenzó a sonar una y otra vez así que decidió quitarle la batería para que no volviera a sonar, y poder seguir contemplando el panorama que se encontraba frente a ella.

En la oscuridad de la madrugada que paseaba por toda la ciudad, el aire fresco y frío recorría cada centímetro de su esbelto cuerpo… y ahí en la penumbra de las sombras mirando hacia un punto fijo estaba sin poder dar crédito a lo que había descubierto, no podía ser cierto eso era realmente imposible… y ahora ¿que haría? esas eran las preguntas sin respuesta que rondaban una y otra ves en su mente… después de largo rato ahí parada, un par de lagrimas traicioneras por fin hicieron su aparición era demasiado tarde para encontrar su felicidad lo mejor seria olvidar… olvidar? Que rara palabra ya que es muy difícil hacerlo, y cuando por fin lo logras eso quiere decir que ya no estas en este mundo… porque olvidar significa cambiar de alma y de corazón y para cualquier ser vivo eso seria imposible…

Imposible?... si, ya que perdió lo que amaba, ahora tendería que curar ese corazón pero ahora lo tendría que hacer sola; sin embargo algo había cambiado ella ya no era más aquella chiquilla inmadura e infantil, se había transformado en una gran mujer fuerte y capaz de resolver cualquier situación que se le presentara… pero llego un momento en el que ya no pudo más y se dejo vencer al dolor y cayo de rodillas al frío suelo derramando incontables lagrimas de sufrimiento, tristeza pero sobre todo de rabia y coraje por no haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que tenia por delante y todo el amor que un día fue para ella… sin embargo ahora ya no tiene nada solo los recuerdos y el deseo de querer regresar el tiempo para entender y abrazar a aquel hombre que la hizo tan feliz…

Al mismo tiempo la soledad y frialdad de esa noche acompañaron a la rubia hasta que de nuevo el rey sol hizo su aparición dejando ver un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día que comenzaba con gloria y esplendor… pero para ella ese día era el más triste y cansado lentamente se estaba sumergiendo en el mar del olvido, en la tristeza y desesperanza… pero aun así permaneció durante un par de horas mas… tratando de olvidar sin embargo lo único que venia a su mente eran los recuerdos de horas antes…

flash back

- serena te buscan…!!

- si… en un momento bajo mamá… - se acomodo un poco el cabello – bueno luna nos vemos mas tarde voy a salir un rato…

- con quien iras?

- es sorpresa no quiero que nadie sepa, por que hoy finiquito todo…

- es darien? – Serena solo sonrió y salio de la habitación dejando a la gata intrigada por su respuesta, tenia miedo y en el fondo sabia lo que su dueña pensaba pero se negaba a creerlo; ella no podía pensar de esa manera…- solo espero que no sufras más de lo que ya sufriste…

- al bajar las escaleras llego al pórtico donde la esperaba un chico – sigues siendo muy puntual… en eso no has cambiado nada…

- hay cabeza de chorlito, sin embargo tu si has cambiado, ya no eres la misma chica de años atrás… - sonriendo coquetamente

- hay darien será mejor irnos de una vez o si no se nos hará tarde

- OK, entonces partamos – salieron de la casa de serena y darien le abrió la puerta para que entrara al auto, ella accedió y después partieron con rumbo a su destino; al llegar entraron y la mesera los acomodo en su mesa de reservación y ahí ya los estaban esperando… - veo que se adelantaron un poco

- eso es verdad, no queríamos que platicaran algo fuera de lo que nos concierne

- haruka… tu siempre vas directo al grano…, y eso me parece bien…

- cabeza de bombón, porque desde un principio no me dijiste nada o me buscaste

- … por… no lo sé tal vez porque me daba miedo tu reacción

- tu siempre tan cordial

- Mishiru y tu que has hecho?

- lo mismo darien seguir pintando y en conciertos en compañía de haruka…

- por lo que se tu boda será en una semana, no es así darien?- dijo haruka un tanto seria para cambiar de tema

- si

- entonces porque sigues buscando a cabeza de bombón?

- quiero… quiero que me perdone todo el daño que le hice y también quiero que, bueno… si ella me acepta tal vez podamos intentarlo de nuevo…

- jajajaja… - a todos tomo por sorpresa la reacción de serena – darien tu crees que eso sea posible?, si ni siquiera le has dicho nada a yukiko… como esperas que …

- Que han dicho?... – todos voltearon asombrados por la persona que se encontraba oyendo su conversación, darien se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba por las palabras de serena- Me Pueden Explicar Que Esta Pasando Aquí?

- yukiko escúchame

- Que Darien, Que Me Vas A Explicar Que Tu Y Serena Me Han Visto La Cara Todo Este Tiempo

- señorita por favor trate de calmarse… - dijo la violinista

- Como Quiere Que Me Calme Si Me Acabo De Enterar Que Mi Prometido Y Una Amiga Se Ven A Mis Espaldas…

- serena se puso de pie y con toda la serenidad exclamo - no lo malinterpretes yukiko, darien y yo no te hemos engañado, en ningún momento… es cierto que hace años fuimos novios pero solo hasta ahí…

- Pero Darien Siempre Te Nombra, Serena Esto, Serena Aquello… Es Como Si Te Idolatrara… Y Ahorita Lo Que Acabo De Escuchar No Parece Suficiente Razón Para Pensar Que…

- ese es tu problema, no el mío… además darien solo esta confundido

- que?

- entre darien y yo no hay nada, y nunca lo habrá… yo…

- que quieres decir con eso?... no me digas que en realidad te quedaras con ese – enfatizando esa última palabra-

- con quien? – contestando inocentemente-

- seiya solo es tu amigo, y tú solo fuiste un capricho para él-

- capricho?... seiya?

- no puedes decir que eso es amor-

- amor?... amor?- quedando muy pensativa ante las palabras de darien

- darien vámonos tu y yo tenemos que hablar… -interrumpió yukiko en la conversación de darien y serena

- serena… - mirando a la chica con escepticismo y rabia hacia si mismo porque sabia de antemano la había perdido desde hacia tiempo…- no me digas que…

- gracias… -sonriendo tristemente- de verdad darien gracias, por abrirme los ojos, hasta hace un rato aun pensaba que te tenia aún dentro de mi corazón pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así… no te amo… te veo como un amigo, un hermano y nada más…

- no es verdad

- gracias… -abrazándolo- gracias yukiko…- abrazándola- les deseo que sean muy felices… darien solo necesita un poco de tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que siente su corazón…

- eso lo se, siento el amor de darien, sin embargo ahora creo que es mejor separarnos por un tiempo antes de la boda y así reafirmar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro… gracias serena… gracias darien… me despido - se despidió de los cuatro y al final se retiro de lugar

- lo sentimos darien pero es lo mejor para todos…- dijo al fin haruka y su compañera solo camino hasta quedar al lado derecho del joven – darien… no fuiste el mejor hombre para serena, pero aun así sigues siendo el príncipe del planeta tierra y por lo tanto…

- te respetaremos como tal – la secundo la guerrera del viento – solo no vuelvas a lastimarla porque si no te enfrentaras a la furia de las Sailor scouts del sistema solar exterior…

- me estas amenazando?

- no, solo es una advertencia… - las tres chicas salieron del lugar dejando a darien solo en aquel lugar sumido en sus pensamientos…

Después de unos minutos Darien se sentó al borde de la silla poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos y de esos ojos azules comenzaron a surcar lagrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento…- _como es que fui capaz de lastimarla… porque si yo…_ -sonriendo melancólicamente –_ es verdad lo que dijo yo quiero a yukiko, con ella me identifico como no logre hacerlo con serena , ni con rei… quien lo diría, perdí a mi ángel por un demonio disfrazado de mujer y al final solo me quedo con alguien que me da tranquilidad… gracias princesa, gracias por haberme amado con tal intensidad… fui muy feliz de verdad lo digo, ahora es tiempo de que tu lo seas…_

fin flash back

En una habitación tenue y un poco sombría un joven de larga cabellera negra se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama y en su mano derecha traía el teléfono el cual remarcaba cada ves que escuchaba la grabación "el numero que usted marco se encuentra fuera de servicio, le sugerimos marcar mas tarde"… - no es posible, donde estas?... – decía mientras su rostro se cubría de lagrimas y desesperación por la impotencia que sentía ya que desde la noche anterior estaba intentado localizarla pero no obtuvo ningún éxito…

flash back

- seiya!

- hola bombón, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vine con… - señalando a su acompañante

- viene conmigo Kuo

- vaya, vaya hacia tiempo que no te veía Thenou

- seiya es un gusto volver a verte… y quien es ella?

- es la srita. Akari Mitsui trabaja en la compañía, en el departamento de publicidad y relaciones públicas

- y por lo que veo se relaciona muy bien

- Akari, ellos son unos viejos amigos haruka tenohu y michiru kaiho… y bueno a serena ya la conoces

- es un placer – extendiendo la mano en señal de cortesía a lo que haruka y mishiru correspondieron a tal saludo- porque no nos acompañan?

- creo que no seria conveniente puesto que – mirando al pelinegro

- por mi no te preocupes bombón, tomen asiento- dejando el espacio libre; las chicas se sentaron y comenzaron a ordenar bebidas, durante la convivencia armónica platicaron de todos los proyectos que estaban por realizar…

- tenohu donde andabas?

- estuve con mishiru en Europa en una gira musical y de paso yo estuve corriendo en formula 1

- y gano en todas las carreras, no es por presumir pero haruka es el mejor

- bombón estabas en contacto con ellos?

- bueno fue hace poco que ellas me buscaron porque setsuna le informo de algunos cambios ocurridos

- cambios?... que cambios?

- algo que se modifico en mi vida, las decisiones que había tomado darien modifico todo

- ya entiendo

- quien es darien?, de que hablan?

- es un amigo mutuo… que por azares del destino tomo algunas decisiones que afectaron a algunas personas

- es una lastima

- si akari, es una lastima, pero no hablemos de eso mejor díganos como se la estaban pasando

- hay serena yo estoy muy feliz y quiero compartirlos con ustedes, por dos motivos; uno por que son amigos de seiya y míos ahora también y dos porque estamos compartiendo un momento inolvidable para mi…- todos estaban expectante ante lo que decía la joven y seiya se puso un poco pálido-

- vamos akari, dinos que nos tienes en suspenso

- lo que pasa es que seiya me ha pedido que sea su novia… y que tal vez en un futuro podamos formalizar… - tomando la mano del joven – verdad amor? – seiya solo asintió y evito la mirada de serena

- tomando valor de lo mas profundo de si – los felicito, seiya – volteando hacia el chico – ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza…

- pero que dices?

- es verdad yo creía que te quedarías a vestir santos

- hay bombón tu solo dices tonterías

- nosotros los felicitamos

- si, les deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo

- gracias –dijeron mutuamente

- haruka, mishiru… creo que deberíamos marcharnos, ellos querrán festejar solos…

- cabeza de bombón tiene razón, nosotros nos retiramos – levantándose del lugar- que se la pasen muy bien y de nuevo muchas felicidades- y al fin se retiraron, dejando a la pareja solos. Ya durante el viaje serena no pronuncio palabra alguna y sus amigas lo notaron pero no quisieron preguntarle así que la llevaron a su casa… -

- durante un rato mas seiya y su novia disfrutaron de una velada romántica hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular del joven – discúlpame akari un momento – viendo el identificador se extraño un poco al reconocer el numero – si diga?

- seiya… has ganado

- que dices?... darien has tomado?... te sientes bien?

- serena te ama… hoy me dijo que te ama… felicidades… - darien colgó el teléfono y seiya se quedo mudo no dijo nada solo salio corriendo dejando a akari sola y confundida. Durante horas camino y camino buscando a la rubia por todo Tokio y llamándola pero ésta no respondió… después decidió ir a su departamento ha esperarla y seguir llamándola pero siguió sin éxito alguno…

fin flash back

- es hora de irnos… - interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven – seiya es tarde - el pelinegro solo asintió, dejo el teléfono en su lugar y camino lentamente hacia la salida del departamento que hasta entonces habían habitado… - ella estará bien, te lo aseguro, tal vez lo único que necesita es estar sola – dijo el castaño al ver a su hermano sumido en una preocupación – sabrá reponerse… pase lo que pase

- ella es muy fuerte no se dejara vencer – lo secundo el ojiverde - tal vez nos este esperando – al decir esto seiya se animo un poco y sonrío dulcemente pero a la vez había tristeza en sus ojos… - vámonos… Akari nos debe de estar esperando

Los tres salieron de su hogar con maletas ya que ese día partirían de Tokio para comenzar su gira musical la cual duraría largo tiempo; en el transcurso del camino seiya permaneció callado, ausente, sumido en sus pensamientos… _ bombón, en este momento voy llegando al aeropuerto y algo dentro de mi me dice que me estarás esperando allí y me dirás "__**esta vez eres tu él que llega tarde**__…" es extraño pero siento como si me estuvieras esperando… no importa donde vaya siempre estarás en mi corazón como un bello recuerdo, como tu amigo;… tu mejor amigo. Bombón ¿dónde estas ahora?... ¿Qué estas haciendo?... no puedo verte entre tanta gente, ni oír tu voz solo puedo cerrar mis ojos y verte en mi mente… es hora de irme. Aun no te veo… me iré así…bombón…perdóname, yo… espero puedas perdonarme el haberte lastimado de esa manera pero quiero que comprendas que mi corazón también se canso de sufrir… te amo… serena Tsukino te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón… hasta siempre mi dulce bombón… tal vez no volvamos a vernos nunca más ya que mi palabra pertenece a otra mujer… lo sabes ¿Verdad?, ¿es por eso que no viniste?, bombón fuiste lo mejor en mi vida, por ti valió la pena vivir – _en ese momento seiya y sus hermanos abordaron el avión que los llevaría a la fama internacional aunque en el fondo el pelinegro se negaba a abandonar Tokio tenia que hacerlo…

- seiya… el avión esta por despegar

- si, lo sé – dijo al mismo tiempo que se abrochaba el cinturón y se disponía a descansar.

Mientras tanto en una orilla de la ciudad de Tokio la rubia comenzaba a volver a la realidad, volteo a ver el reloj que portaba en la muñeca izquierda y vio que faltaban solo algunos minutos para el medio día saco una llaves de su bolsa y en seguida subió al auto manejándolo a una gran velocidad al poco rato llego a su destino… el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio de la guantera del auto saco el boleto de abordaje y su pasaporte, descendió y corrió hacia la entrada y entre tanta gente busco a alguien que parecía tenia que estar ahí…- _seiya_… – pensaba- _no puedo perderte… no podemos despedirnos así, no importa donde estemos, ni lo que hagamos, no puedo perderte. No puedo imaginar que este sea nuestro final si ni siquiera he permitido un comienzo… no, no puede ser yo no, no quise despedirme de ti porque pensé que talvez te quedarías, seiya… lo siento, perdóname por hacerte sufrir… _- se detuvo en seco al ver en el tablero que el vuelo con destino a EUA había despegado con éxito, apretó fuertemente el boleto y su pasaporte… lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la barandilla para observar como ascendían y descendían los aviones… las lagrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente por el deseo incontrolable de salir corriendo y alcanzarlo, pero sabia que no era posible fue entonces que lloro y lloro por largo rato… las personas que pasaban por ahí solo la miraban y veían como su llanto desgarrador conmovía a cualquiera que la escuchaba, sin embargo nadie, absolutamente nadie se animo a consolarla, ni siquiera a dirigirle la palabra por temor a importunar o simplemente por vergüenza… -_no importa donde estés o a donde vaya yo, siempre estarás en mi corazón… no importa cuanta gente conozca en el futuro solo deseo escuchar tu voz y ver tu cara entre la multitud, aunque en estos momentos no te puedo ver y tal vez nunca más estaremos juntos, o quizás en algún momento determinado nos cruzaremos en el camino…pero por lo pronto aun puedo sentir la calidez que dejaste en mi corazón… seiya se muy feliz, alcanza todos los éxitos que yo intentare ser feliz… sin ti… gracias por hacer que de nuevo volviera a sonreír y creyera en el amor… gracias, muchas gracias seiya kou… _- se limpio las lagrimas del rostro, tomo valor, se puso de pie y salio de aquel inmenso lugar con la cabeza en alto; todo aquel que la haya visto llorar se confundiría de verla de nuevo, con esa templanza y seguridad en si misma…

Bueno acá les dejo el penúltimo capitulo de este pequeño fic, espero les haya gustado y no se hayan confundido… sin embargo si existe alguna duda, por favor pregunten y si les gusto también háganmelo saber…

Me despido deseándoles un buen día y de antemano mandarles un enorme agradecimiento a todas las chicas lindas que siguen la historia y que además me dejan un comentario, duda o sugerencia… pero también quiero agradecer y mandar un saludo a todas aquellas que la leen y no dejan comentario…

Muchas gracias a todas… y como lo saben es mi primer fic y de verdad me siento muy complacida ante tal recibimiento…

Gracias

Un beso y un abrazo a todas y todos (por si hay algún chico por ahí )

Atentamente

Milly ó SeReNiMoOn

Nos vemos en el final… no se lo pierdan…


	8. FINAL

FRIENDS

**FRIENDS**

**CAPITULO 8: EL REENCUENTRO**

**CAPITULO FINAL**

**Aunque muchas cosas son arrebatadas por el tiempo, otras muchas permanecen; y aunque no tengamos ahora la fuerza que en los viejos días fue capaz de conmover la tierra y el cielo, seguimos siendo quienes somos...**

**_ALFRED, LORD TENNYSON_**

En una ciudad lejana de Tokio una pareja se encuentra celebrando ante sus amigos la unión de su amor…

- hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida!… - decía emocionada la joven frente al altar tomada de la mano de un joven quien vestía un smoking negro pero que ha diferencia de la chica su rostro reflejaba tristeza y soledad y esto fue percibido por la joven pero hizo caso omiso y siguió disfrutando de la ceremonia que en ese momento se celebraba…

- seiya kou, acepta por esposa a la señorita akari y promete serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad; amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida?... – seiya no contesto al momento así que el sacerdote volvió a repetir la pregunta teniendo expectantes a todos los presentes y en especial a la joven vestida de novia que tenia a su lado…

- _bombón… adiós… perdóname… -_ pensaba el joven cuando fue interrumpido

- le vuelvo a repetir la pregunta… seiya kou, acepta por esposa a la señorita akari y promete serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad; amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida?...

- seiya…

- he?... ha lo siento… - con una lagrima traicionera que comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla… - _perdóname amor Mio…_- pensó para después levantar su rostro y mirar a la joven…- si, acepto…

Era viernes por la mañana en un lujoso despacho en el centro de la ciudad dos chicas se encontraban conversando sobre la noticia de primea plana en el periódico local de Tokio… en el escritorio había un par de tazas humeantes de café y un celular que no dejaba de sonar pero que fue apagado para que no siguieran molestando…

- ya viste esto serena?... los chicos regresan a Tokio mañana… y es toda una sensación su llegada…

- si, se han vuelto más populares…

- hay ya llego el monstruo… - abrazando a un pequeño -

- hola yukiko – dándole un beso en la frente – hola serena

- hola darien… veo que cada que crece es mas inteligente el pequeño Damian…

- así tiene que ser, pues se parece a su padre…

- tienen razón… bueno me retiro… tengo que descansar ya que con el regreso del grupo habrá mucho trabajo…

- estas bien…- pregunto yukiko un tanto preocupada por la rubia

- si, yukiko… estoy bien… hasta luego darien… nos vemos mañana yukiko y tu pequeño diablillo pórtese bien… OK?... – dándole un pequeño beso al bebé quien había cumplido un año.

Serena salio del enorme edificio y subió a su auto conduciendo como ya era costumbre en ella a una gran velocidad sobre la carretera a la orilla del mar… su mente comenzó a divagar y a recordar todo lo que había sucedido desde que el grupo trhee lighs había partido a su gira…

**F L A S H B A C K**

- hoy es el día… no iras conmigo?

- lo siento darien pero… la verdad es que no tengo ganas

- estas así por seiya?... fue un estupido al no…

- no!… no digas eso recuerda que seiya no sabe nada de mis sentimientos, además el cree que yo te… bueno que aun siento algo por ti… - darien se quedo callado por unos instantes ya que de cierto modo se sentía culpable por no poder decirle la verdad a serena de que seiya si sabe sobre sus sentimientos… él mismo se lo dijo… pero si le decía a la rubia ésta se sentiría peor…- te pasa algo?

- es solo que no me gusta verte triste… tal vez sea porque yo te cause una tristeza parecida o porque…

- no sigas … además hoy es tu boda…

- si, y es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo… eres mi única familia…

- esta bien vamos los acompañare un rato…- levantándose de su asiento…-

**F I N F L A S H B A C K**

**El tiempo es hoy, tienes que entender,**

**que ayer ya paso y mañana no fue,**

**en mi corazón te espera un rincón,**

**en donde crecer en paz sin temor.**

Había pasado mas de una hora manejando cuando llego a su casa… aquella que la alejaba de la realidad, en la que se sentía segura y podía descansar… entro y preparo algo de café… el ambiente era frío y no le caería mal, después salio al pórtico y se sentó a contemplar el ocaso, el atardecer ese día era hermoso y al mismo tiempo la tranquilizaba; su corazón en un principio estaba agitado pero al estar ahí se sentía mas despejado… - seiya mañana regresas a casa… hace tanto tiempo que no se de ti, me he alejado de todas tus noticias; no he querido darme cuenta de la realidad mas sin embargo mañana será el día en que vuelva a… mi corazón… mañana… seiya… - se quedo callada, su voz ya no se escuchaba sin embargo en su mente comenzó a recordar desde aquel día triste para ella…

… _el día que partiste fue él más doloroso desde mi llegada a Tokio porque te llevaste mi corazón y mi vida… pero se que tu lo ignoras, no sabes como me dolió perderte pero no quise interponerme en tu felicidad… a partir de ese día mi mente solo se dedicaría a recordarte sucesivamente y mi boca a pronunciar tu nombre cuantas veces quiera en la soledad de mi habitación, en la oscuridad de la noche, a cada segundo de esta existencia… _

…_llore y mucho, no me di cuenta de todo el amor que te tenia y cuando al fin lo descubrí fue demasiado tarde… es tonto decirlo pero… a partir de entonces cada noche salía al balcón de mi apartamento y te buscaba en las estrellas pero no te encontré… sentía un frío recorrer todo mi cuerpo y no te tenia para que me cubrieras y me dieras calor… sentí como mi alma se evaporaba hacia otro destino donde tu ya no entrabas en el… me sentí sin fuerzas, perdida, sin ganas de nada… sin ganas de vivir…_

_Al poco tiempo darien se volvió a acercar a mi, le preocupaba mi manera de ser no me creyó la felicidad que yo mostraba, las sonrisas falsas, la alegría… no me creyó y termine por confesarle toda la verdad y él quiso ayudarme tratando de hablar contigo pero yo… yo se lo impedí, no quería que te dijera nada… no quería irrumpir de nuevo en tu vida._

…_Después de la boda de darien y yukiko me quede sola en casa reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado, me embriagué de la soledad más infinita y ellos por su parte se fueron de luna de miel durante un mes a Australia …, cuando seiya se marcho grabe su rostro en mi memoria, escuchaba durante horas su disco… deseaba e intentaba soñar con él de nuevo pero lo único que conseguía era abrazar la almohada y pensar… imaginar que él algún día había dormido ahí y que su aroma seguía presente… sé que era ilusionarse pero me hacia sentir bien…_

_Después darien y yukiko se acercaron a mi… invadieron mi soledad, mi tristeza… mi desesperanza… me protegían como si yo estuviera indefensa… como si no pudiese valerme por mi misma… y sin darme cuenta me refugie en ellos como si fueran mi familia… en realidad darien siempre ha sido parte de mi familia y yukiko se ha convertido en mi hermana mayor… Damián, ese monstruillo es mi sobrino, el que me da alegría y que no me deja sola… siempre con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro hace que mi día sea feliz…_

… _¿y mi verdadera familia?... ellos están en Osaka porque trasfirieron a papá y Sammy estudia la universidad… es por eso que no se encuentran conmigo…sin embargo ya no sufro… mi corazón se ha conformado se que lo volveré a ver y que tal vez… no este solo… es lo más seguro he trabajado durante dos años esa idea… seiya kou regresara con su esposa akari con la que formó su familia y es feliz…_

_Seiya… seiya… deseo con toda el ama que hayas encontrado la paz y la tranquilidad que siempre deseaste y necesitaste y que yo… yo te negué… nuevamente te pido perdón…no deseaba lastimarte pero yo… yo te hice mucho daño y lo lamento… serena tsukino siempre tan despistada y torpe…_- emitiendo una sonrisa picara y melancólica a la vez… - _¿me perdonas?... perdóname por no querer verte mal y al final romper tu corazón. Si ahora mi pecado es querer verte feliz… pues entonces Perdóname porque es lo que mas deseo… tu felicidad! –_ sobre el blanco y aterciopelado rostro de la rubia comenzaron a surcar lagrimas de tristeza y dolor, en su corazón se había formado un hueco de desesperanza pero al mismo tiempo ésta era compartida por una paz y felicidad irracional para ella y los demás, sin embargo no quiso pensar más en eso y se dedico a seguir contemplando el ocaso hasta que llego el anochecer y las estrellas hicieron de nuevo su aparición…

_En el silencio de estas lágrimas y en la tarde que ha muerto me despido nuevamente de ti, ambos volaremos de nuevo pero en direcciones opuestas, con la cabeza en alto y el corazón en una mano… listo para ser entregado a un nuevo amor. Tal vez con el paso de los años nos encontraremos, nuestros caminos se juntaran pero no se cruzaran… con esto te demostrare mi amor, un amor infinito que no ha sido borrado por la distancia ni por el tiempo; que lo única que ha hecho ha sido volverme mas fuerte, más sincera, mas luchona…_

- ahora solo queda una dulce espera para darte la bienvenida y una despedida sin un adiós implícito, en donde no partirá ningún tren… en donde solo seguiremos siendo amigos… solo amigos…

- yo diría los mejores amigos – serena giro rápidamente hacia donde emanaba aquella voz tan conocida para ella la cual provenía del lado derecho del pórtico oculto entre los árboles y entre las sombras, … - porque siempre seremos los mejores amigos…

- … seiya?... no regresarías hasta mañana?...

- bombón acaso no me extrañaste… - saliendo a la luz tenue de la luna, y caminando hacia la rubia la cual estaba cubierta en lagrimas, diversas lagrimas entre ellas de amor, nostalgia, tristeza, desesperación, dolor… y soledad – no me vas a dar la bienvenida?... eres mala conmigo… - haciendo puchero como un niño pequeño y extendiendo ambos brazos para recibir el abrazo de la rubia; ésta se acerco lentamente al joven aun con lagrimas en los ojos y se fundieron en un abrazo tierno y cargado de nostalgia, seiya no lo pudo evitar y de sus zafiros comenzaron a surcar lagrimas pero de felicidad… - te extrañe tanto – le dijo susurrándole al oído

**Y que cada día, mirando las estrellas**

**hagamos la promesa de ser siempre uno los dos.**

- que has dicho? – separándose un poco de él

- me estabas esperando? – serena negó con la cabeza… - puedo quedarme?

- claro, en casa siempre serás bienvenido

- para siempre?

- que?

- deseo quedarme a tu lado por siempre…

- pero… seiya yo…

- bombón, te amo

- seiya… - sin dejarla terminar la frase la abrazo y besó apasionadamente como si la vida se le fuera en ello… como si ella fuera a desaparecer en un instante… no quería separarse de la rubia pero la falta de aire los obligo a hacerlo

- lo siento desde hacer tiempo deseaba hacerlo…

**Solo quiero verte reír**

**solo quiero hacerte feliz**

**solo quiero darte mi amor, todo mi amor,**

**quédate hoy, quédate aquí.**

- seiya… perdóname todo lo que yo… - seiya coloco su dedo índice en la boca de la rubia, se acerco lentamente a su oído y le susurro algo que hizo que la joven se sonrojara… - que has dicho?

- he venido a secuestrarte, hace tiempo no me atreví, pero hoy lo haré… porque te necesito, deseo el roce de tu cuerpo que desborda mi pasión, necesito esa mirada que enciende mi alma y cala hasta lo más profundo de mi ser… quiero sentir y compartir todas tus ideas y locuras – sonriendo por lo que acaba de decir… - necesito tu esencia para poder seguir existiendo…

- seiya yo…

- lo se todo serena, se que me amas como yo a ti y si en el pasado te deje ahora que he vuelto no cometeré el mismo error… voy por buen camino, un camino que recorreremos los dos juntos, tomados de la mano… esta dulce y suave mano que no soltare jamás… hasta el fin de los tiempos

**El tiempo es hoy, empieza a sentir,**

**el rayo de sol que esta frente a ti,**

**olvida el dolor, mi mano esta aquí,**

**respira en amor, comienza a vivir, a vivir.**

- Seiya!... –lanzándose a sus brazos…- perdóname, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice, por todo lo que no fui capaz de decirte y lo que te dije se que te lastimo el corazón…

- bombón… olvida todo eso, ahora solo pensemos en ser felices… lo único que quiero es permanecer a tu lado, ser uno y verte sonreír por siempre… - acercándose a la joven le dio un tierno beso que duro algunos segundos para luego mirarse el uno al otro llenos de una mirada de amor y profunda ilusión…

- gracias…

- por?

- porque siempre que te necesitaba estuviste a mi lado, nunca me dejaste sola y sobre todo porque me aguantaste mis berrinches, mis enojos y todas mis niñerías…

- por eso es que me enamore de ti… por ser tan honesta y tan niña

- mi vida cambio

- lo se, yo he sido testigo y parte de tu cambio, pero también se que dentro de este cuerpo aun se encuentra esa niña de la que me enamore… mi niña… mi bombón… yo soy parte de ti, así como tu eres parte de mi…

- por cierto! –poniendo en desconcierto al joven – como supiste donde estaba?... jamás te traje aquí?

- ha, eso… bueno yo, en realidad…

- fue luna verdad?

- si –dijo resignado ante la mirada de la rubia… - me has descubierto, pero no le digas a luna ella actúo de buena fe y darien también…

-darien?, el que tiene que ver?

- ya metí la pata… - cubriéndose el rostro al descubrir a sus cómplices - en realidad él me dijo todo, pero yo ya lo presentía…

- gracias… gracias a ellos ahora estamos juntos pero tengo una duda

- cual?

- que paso con akari?... pensé que te habías casado con ella, la noticia de tu boda fue internacional así como la de taiki y yaten…

-ha eso… es una larga historia

- te escucho…

**F L A S H B A C K**

- hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida… - decía emocionada la joven frente al altar tomada de la mano de un joven quien vestía un smoking negro pero que ha diferencia de la chica su rostro reflejaba tristeza y soledad y esto fuer percibido por la joven pero hizo caso omiso y siguió disfrutando de la ceremonia que en ese momento se celebraba…

- seiya kou, acepta por esposa a la señorita akari y promete serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad; amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida?... – seiya no contesto al momento así que el sacerdote volvió a repetir la pregunta teniendo expectantes a todos los presentes y en especial a la joven vestida de novia que tenia a su lado…

- _bombón… adiós… perdóname… -_ pensaba el joven cuando fue interrumpido

- seiya kou, acepta por esposa a la señorita akari y promete serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad; amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida?...

- seiya…

- he?... ha lo siento… - con una lagrima traicionera que comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla… - _perdóname amor Mio…_- pensó para después levantar su rostro y mirar a la joven…- si, acepto…

- akari acepta por esposo a seiya kou y promete serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad; amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida?...

- no…

- perdón puede repetir su respuesta?... no se oyó…

- seiya te amo demasiado, pero tu a mi no y la verdad es que no deseo tu infelicidad y si nos casamos el día de hoy no seremos felices y… - ya no pudo contener las lagrimas y mirándolo a los ojos se quito el anillo de compromiso …- te regreso tu promesa –entregándole el anillo de compromiso…- no te sientas comprometido es mejor que regreses a casa y la busques se que ella te ama… - sonriendo tristemente – ahora solo dame un abrazo y vuelve a ella… no permitas que nada ni nadie los separe-

- akari…

- Anda vamos!... que esperas?... – seiya sonrío ampliamente y abrazo a la chica

- gracias… gracias por todo… - después de eso seiya salio corriendo del lugar rumbo al aeropuerto

**F I N F L A S H B A C K**

- eso fue lo que paso… por eso estoy aquí…

- y tus hermanos?

- supongo que mañana regresaran ambos se casaron y son felices…

- me alegro, merecen toda la felicidad del mundo

- igual que tu y yo… - sacando de entre su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color rosa…- bombón lo único que te ofrezco es todo el amor que poseo dentro de aquí – tocando su pecho – y que ha estado guardado desde hace mucho tiempo esperándote solo a ti…- abrió la pequeña cajita y de ella saco un anillo en oro blanco el cual traía una piedra blanca en forma de media luna y que brillaba haciendo gala de majestuosidad de la joya y de la hermosa noche que los acompañaba en ese momento tal especial.

- seiya… - de sus ojos celestes comenzaron a brotar nuevas lagrimas, las cuales cubrieron sus mejillas y en su pequeña boca se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa cargada de amor y felicidad; después corrió a los brazos del joven quien con una caricia hizo vibrar millones de sensaciones en la rubia…- gracias

- porque?

- porque la amistad que nosotros tenemos siempre ha sido transparente, nos hemos guiado por la franqueza, la lealtad, el respeto y la sinceridad; ha sido una mutua correspondencia, un néctar, una esencia invaluable. Ha sido el hombro acogedor donde mi alma y tu alma se desnudan, y se convierten en una ayuda en el peor de los momentos… por eso muchas gracias seiya kou por ser mi mejor amigo

- y tu serena tsukino siempre serás mi mejor amiga

- A M I G O !!…

- A M I G A !!…

**No importa el lugar  
el sol es siempre igual  
no importa si es recuerdo  
o es algo que ****vendrá**

no importa cuanto hay  
en tus bolsillos hoy  
sin nada hemos venido  
y nos iremos igual

pero siempre estarán en mi  
esos buenos momentos  
que pasamos sin saber

no importa donde estas  
si vienes o si vas  
la vida es un camino  
un camino para andar

si hay algo que esconder  
o hay algo que decir  
siempre será un amigo  
el primero en saber

porque siempre estarán en mi  
esos buenos momentos  
que pasamos sin saber

que un amigo es una luz  
brillando en la oscuridad  
siempre serás mi amigo  
no importa nada mas

porque siempre estarán en mi  
esos buenos momentos  
que pasamos sin saber

que un amigo es una luz  
brillando en la oscuridad  
siempre serás mi amigo  
no importa nada mas

que un amigo es una luz  
brillando en la oscuridad  
siempre serás mi amigo  
no importa nada mas(bis)

Después de que ambos gritaron pasaron riendo unos instantes y luego serena comenzó a correr hacia la orilla del mar y seiya la siguió… jugueteando con las olas del mar que rompían en sus pies y entre ellos juraron amor eterno y se entregaron al destino que un día los unió y después los separo… sin embargo al final les tenia preparada una sorpresa… juntarlos y hacer que se amaran por el resto de la eternidad y cambiaran el destino para bien de todos…

F I N

La primera canción que utilice es de Axel y se llama Verte reír y la segunda es Amigos de los enanitos Verdes.

He finalizado la historia, espero haya sido de su agrado este final; se que me tarde un poco en terminarla pero fueron cuestiones de salud las que me impidieron terminarla. Agradezco infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un comentario, un saludo, sus dudas, su cariño y sobre todo que me ofrecieron su amistad. Quiero finalizar con esta frase que me gusta mucho y que quiero compartir con todas ustedes:

"El amigo es quien abraza un secreto siendo nuestro seguro cómplice, quien ablanda la angustia, quien aconseja en una decisión, y sobre todo, quien alegra y conforta" (Invitación a la Serenidad. Séneca).153.

Dedicado a todas y Gracias; muchas gracias:

**akela17**

**Juliet Kou**

**serenalucy**

**Srita. ****Rossy Kou Ouiji**

**KuMiKo Kou**

**patty ramirez**

**LOYDA ASTRID**

**patty ramirez de chiba**

**SerenitySey**

**3rill Cullen**

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeann...**

**LES MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO… **

**MILLY**

**SeReNyMoOn**


End file.
